I hate waiting for you!
by HarukaEndou
Summary: After losing against Touou during the Inter-High, Kise decides it is better to say goodbye to everything- to his previous team, to his love for basketball, to his current team and most importantly... to his admiration for Aomine. However, Kuroko has other plans and decides to interfere and finally settle things right between his ex-teammates. How will Aomine and Kise deal with this
1. Chapter one: It's time to give up, huh?

So,...this is my first story and I hope you like it.

Of course, I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, no matter how much I want to. All characters also don't belong to me.

Summary: After losing against Touou Academi during the Inter-High, Kise decides it is better to say goodbye to everything- to his previous team, to his love for basketball, to his current team and most importantly... to his admiration to Aomine. However, Kuroko do not plan on accepting Kise's decision and decide to interfere and finally settle things right between his ex-teammates. What would Aomine do? How would Kise react?

It was early in the morning when Kise finally opened his eyes after a two day long sleep. The first thing he noticed was the heat in the room- it was so damn hot, that sweat covered his almost naked body even though he had pushed the thin covers away long ago. Slowly, as if afraid the movement would hurt him; the blond young man turned his head to the side. Unfortunately, the window was already open and there was no other way to cool down the room- the air conditioning system hadn't been working for the last few weeks and Kise was starting to get annoyed that the fucking company wouldn't send the promised specialist to fix it.

The blond man sighed, there was nothing he could do for now. So he settled for trying to make the heat at least bearable by turning his head to the other side in search of one specific thing- his lover. However, it was a surprise to find that the blue haired man was missing. Kisse rubbed his eyes in confusion and quickly sat up. It was unusual for Aomine to wake up before Kise and it was even more unusual for the said blue haired man to get out of the bed so early in the morning. After all, the clock on the night stand read only 7:08 a.m. On Saturday.

"Aominecchi?" he called and let his feet touch the heated floor after he heard no response. He didn't exactly care that he had only his boxers on as he walked out of the room and went down to the first floor of the small house. Again, Aomine was missing. Kise checked the kitchen, thinking that maybe his lover was there, eating, but he was met by no one as he walked in the room. Even the basketball Aomine used to play on the court near their house was next to the door, signaling that the blue haired man hadn't gone out to play.

His heart filling up with worry, Kise searched for his cell phone only to find it on the table in the living room. He quickly dialed the number of his lover. His heart started pounding as he heard the signal. Thank god, his phone wasn't switched off or out of service.

"Oi, Kise, you are up!" He heard the voice of his lover made the blond smile gently as he sat down on the coach, heaving a sigh of relieve. Kise let his head fall back and closed his eyes for a second.

"Yeah, I woke up a few minutes ago…" he admitted and smiled gently." You weren't home, so I got worried.

A short laugh came from Aomine.

"Don't worry so much, idiot. I just got a call from Tetsu, who got a call from Bakagami who had a problem finding shoes again… Obviously that moron couldn't swallow his pride and just contact me instead of using Tetsu." Kise's smile widened as he loiestened to his boyfriend's explanation. Lately, Aomine was way more cheerful and happy than before. And it felt so damn good to be around him.

"Ah, I get it." He muttered and yawned. He was sleepy once again. " Then deal with Kagamicchi and then come back, okay?"

The gentleness in Kise's voice made Aomine stop for a second right in the middle of the crowd. He was taken aback by how much he wanted to go back home and hold his lover the same way he had been holding him for the past couple of days.

"I got it. I will just give him my spare ones and come home right after that." He paused for a second and a devilish smile curved the corners of his mouth. "You wait for me naked and on the bed, ok?"

Before Kise could say something, the call was disconnected and he found himself staring at the ceiling, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks. Although his relationship with Aomine dated more than five years back in time, he still couldn't get past the stage of blushing whenever his lover would say something sexual. And that was the thing that had surprised Kise the most- at the beginning he thought that given his previous experience with girls, he wouldn't have any trouble dealing with Aomine… and wrong he was. It was hilarious (according to the former Touou's player) how the famous playboy Kise Ryouta would blush and loose his ability to form a coherent sentence just in a second after being touched by him.

Kise buried his face in his hands. How embarrassing. Yet how good it was to feel his own heartbeat thumping loudly in his chest every time he thought of his boyfriend. So addicting. His eyelids slowly covered his honey eyes and not long after that Kise found himself drifting to another slumber, too tired after a week of hard work and little rest.

Six years ago

"Ne, Aomine…" One of the Touou's players started as he watched how the helpless Kaijo's ace was trying (and failing miserably) to get on his trembling knees after loosing to Touou. " Don't you have something to tell him, he is your former teammate after all"

The blue haired teenager just spared a glance towards the said blonde and quickly looked away as he felt his heart sinking. Knowing he was the cause of his former teammate's condition, it was painful for him to watch Kise struggle to get up "Don't make me laugh, I have nothing to say to someone, who is so weak."

**_No, wait, no._**

Aomine didn't need to see his ex teammate's expression to know how his face paled. And then his eyes watered up, his lower lip quivering in frustration and disappointment. In the end, he wasn't able to fulfill his promise. He still lost even after giving his best.

A hand came out of nowhere offering Kise help. Hoping that it was Aomine who had decided to reach out, the blond teenager looked up, his eyes wide.

"You can't stand, right?" Kasamatsu asked as he took his teammate's hand and tried to pull him up only to find out that this wouldn't be enough. "Geez, you really overdid it this time, didn't you…" The captain mumbled as he bent down to sneak his hands under Kise's.

By the time the blond player was leaning on his sempai, he couldn't hold back anymore. His tears started to flow down his cheeks and both of them slowly made their way to the rest of the team.

"You really made me think you would win" Said Imayoshi once the two teams were standing against each other. Kasamatsu didn't say anything but only nodded." It was a nice game, tough, too bad that we wouldn't be playing against each other again any time soon".

"Yeah, too bad..."

Kise slowly lifted his head up as he let the conversation between the two captains carry on. He looked around, his mind already numb with all of the emotions that filled his chest when the game ended. Scanning the court quickly, he finally found what he was searching for. Aomine was already gathering his things as if the match was just a warm-up for him. His eyes were unreadable once again, his expression completely blank. Satsuki tried to talk to him, to say something, but she was ignored without as much as a word. Aomine just turned around, hung his bag over his shoulder and walked calmly away.

Kise's heart skipped a beat, then sunk to his stomach as he watched the back of his idol. _'So it was useless trying to defeat him, huh?'_ His lips slowly curved into a sad smile. _' I guess that he was right, there is no one better than him…'_ His eyes slowly made their way back to the floor and Kise let his whole weight lean on Kasamatsu as he felt his legs star to shake once again. His sempai said something, tried to get his attention, but right now nothing it was useless, he realized, watching Kise's face. His eyes were shining the way they were before the match. The desire to play was gone. His usual cheerful self was replaced by something Kasamatsu wasn't sure he liked.

"Oi, Kise, let's go" He said and slowly dragged his kohai to the locker rooms.

_ 'It's time to give up, huh? He would never acknowledge me…'_

Kuroko carefully observed the situation from above. By the time there was only one minute left, something started to bother him. Even though Kise has been giving his best, Aomine was still holding back. And as the whistle blew, signaling the game's end, Kuroko was really uneasy as he watched how Kise dropped down on his knees. After that the situation only seemed to worsen.

_ 'No, Kise-kun, no…'_

He knew that expression. The face of someone who was giving up, someone who hated basketball.


	2. Chapter two: Phase one: completed!

FallenxLinkin: For now, there would be no KurokoXKagami (sorry if I'm disappointing someone):D. The main story is set after the Inter-High. The first few paragraphs were just an introduction to the story. I hope I won't disappoint you ^^

nightday4647: thank you for the review! I will try to update as often as possible!

Once again: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters!

Enjoy! :)

It was way past 1 am and Kuroko still had trouble falling asleep. He knew he needed to take a nice nap since the following day he had a biology test and yet… it was so hard to fall asleep with the image of Kise's face behind his closed time Aomine had gone too far. Treating his opponents like they were trash in his eyes was one thing but looking down on Kise was something completely different.

Kuroko doubted Aomine was aware of the fact that he was the one to inspire the blond miracle to play basketball. The phantom player doubted his ex light knew how much he meant to Kise… in a way different than just an idol. Too bad the model was way too dumb or ignorant to realize his feelings.

'That idiot…' Kuroko thought and turned the other way to stare at the clock. The time was going by but he didn't feel like sleeping at all.

With a sigh of annoyance, Kuroko pushed the covers aside and reached out for his cell phone on the nightstand. He quickly found the number he needed and dialed it in spite of the late hour.

Just as he expected, the person picked up just after a few seconds.

"Hello?" Her sleepy voice made Kuroko frown for a moment, feeling guilty for waking her up. Bet they had more important things to do.

" Momoi-san, sorry for waking you up, but I need help." There was a long pause before the girl answered.

"Tetsu-kun? Ah, don't mind it, what is going on?" She asked, her voice more clear now, no trace of sleepiness whatsoever. The pink haired girl sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes, her heart beating fast as she heard the voice of her friend.

Kuroko hesitated again, but he knew something bad was going to happen if someone didn't stop Kise in the next few days. After all, each and everyone of the Generation of miracles were crazy and unpredictable.

"It's about Kise-kun. I think he might quit basketball."

Momoi wasn't surprised to hear that. She kind of felt the same thing when she had looked at Kise's expression after the match. And she knew what Kuroko meant.

A guy like Kise Ryouta would fall apart if he ever quitted basketball. Ever since he was in his second year of Middle School, he has been playing and playing and then playing once again as if the game was his life. When the rest of the Miracles started to drift away, too proud and scared of their own powers, the only one who kept on playing because he enjoyed it was Kise. He didn't care about something as stupid of being so strong that no one could defeat him because there was Aomine who he looked up to, admired and competed with.

Now he had come to hate basketball.

"I know, Tetsu-kun, I am worried too." Whispered Momoi and pressed her hand above her aching heart. Oh, how she wished Aomine and all of the rest would go back to the way they used to be. "What should we do? We can't let him do anything stupid!"

"I don't plan on allowing that, Momoi-san" He informed her bluntly.

And Satsuki smiled in the darkness, knowing that whatever Kuroko had in mind, it was going to work. Because, after all, there was no one that knew how to manipulate Kise and Aomine better than him.

"So… what do we do now?"

"Well, I have a plan."

.-

Kasamatsu was furious when his meeting with the club's manager was over. No, he was beyond furious as he walked quickly to the basketball court; his blood boiling and his desire to fucking strangle the stupid small forward of his team was overflowing. He ignored the few people who tried to get his attention and kept on practically running to the gym.

"Where is he?!" The captain shouted as he entered the sports facility. The training was immediately stopped, every person in the gym looked at the new arrival with confusion.

"Where is who, Kasamatsu?" asked Moriyama and threw a confused look at his teammate. It wasn't unusual for Kasamatsu to be angry, but now he was acting weird.

The captain narrowed his eyes, scanning through the present members. No, there was no blond idiot among them.

_Oh, so that son of a bitch doesn't have the balls to come here and say it properly, huh?_

"Where is Kise?!"

Moriyama rolled his eyes and resumed his shooting practice by sending another ball to the hoop. He should have known that the model was responsible for his friend's anger.

"How should we know?" He asked uninterested and oblivious of Kasamatsu's murder intention. "He didn't show up for practice today as well. I also heard that he was absent during classes." Which made three consecutive days of Kise missing school. How unusual…

Kasamatsu frowned, this time worried a bit. It was true that Kise was an idiot and a coward in his eyes, but missing so many practices… could it be? No, a single game couldn't possibly cause an injury so serious that he wouldn't be able to come to school.

"Anyway, captain, why are you so angry?" Asked Kobori slightly afraid of what his words may cause.

Kasamatsu gave a sign for everyone to gather around him.

"I just talked to the manager…" he started and looked down to the ground. "Kese called today saying that he would be quitting the club."

Everyone fell silent.

Aomine flinched as he tried to get up from his bed after a nice long nap. His leg still hurt and the pain although the pain was slowly fading away.

'Aaaah, I shouldn't have played that hard….how troublesome…' So instead of getting up, Aomine settled for closing his eyes again. Sleep was good. Besides, he had nothing better to do, school was boring as hell, and basketball practices were annoying…

A loud knocking on the room's door interrupted Aomine's attempts at falling asleep again and he grunted. The world must truly hate him.

"Daiki! Satsuki-chan is here to see you!"

Great…

"Tell her I am not home!" he shouted in response and pulled the blanket over his head as if his action would make the world disappear.

The door opened and Aomine knew he was bound to have to hear another lecture from Momoi.

"Like I would believe you" she said and sat down on the edge of the bed. Surprisingly, there was a long silence instead of the usual babbling about how he had to go to school and to practice instead of pretending to be sick.

Aomine pushed the blanket aside and turned around to take a good look at Momoi's face, slightly worried.

"You aren't here to make me go to school" he assumed shortly after once he had examined her unreadable expression.

Sastuki nodded seriously and took a breath before starting a conversation that Aomine had the feeling he wouldn't like.

"Why didn't you help Ki-chan?" she asked and Aomine frowned.

_So that's why she is here. To talk about Kise…_

"I have nothing to say to him." Aomine's answer was short and firm.

Momoi smiled inwardly. However, she turned her head to the side to look at her friend with a sad look on her face.

"You know… I wasn't ok with you treating your opponents like crap yet I said nothing to stop you. However, I don't think this is the way you should act towards someone who is your friend." She accented on the word friend in a way that made Aomine feel sick.

Kise was not his friend. He hadn't been one for a very long time.

"I don't care for none of them. He was stupid to think that he could ever beat me in a game."

Momoi's eyes became darker. She was slowly but surly getting tired of this we-are-super-strong-and-unbeatable crap that Akashi filled their minds up with. It was about high time Aomine realized that there were things more important than basketball.

She stood up, her back facing Aomine.

"Well, he cared for you. Ever back then he always looked up to you" she whispered. "After all, you are the only reason he kept playing after Teiko's team fell apart."

With that she left, not looking back to see Aomine's surprised expression.

As she was walking down the stairs, she couldn't help but smile widely. Her job at Aomine's place was done.

Phase one of their plan was complete. She had managed to stir something up in Aomine's frozen heart.

_Hmmm, I guess Tetsu-kun was right. Dai-chan still has a soft spot, huh? _

"Ne, Kise-kun, are you sure?" his manager asked once he had gotten Kise's answer to the proposal. "That means you would be absent from classes for three months, you wouldn't be able to play in matches and attend practices.

The blond model didn't look at his companion. He just kept on staring through the window, watching how people were passing by.

"Yeah, I am sure."

Hell, it didn't matter that he would miss most of the school material. Besides, he intended on quitting school once he was back from America.

Kise looked at his phone. Another message from Kasamatsu, which he ignored.

"When do I leave?"

His manager sighed, knowing that the model had already decided.

"In two days, you better get home and start packing."

Kise nodded; his face still unreadable.

_It is time to leave._


	3. Chapter three: WHAT!

_**Oh, well, thanks for all reviews! You have no idea how motivated they keep me! So... since it is too hot to go out (and I mean too hot to even breathe) and I have already done all of my work for today, I have a lot of time to write. Here is the next chapter, so please say if you don't like something, I will try my best to correct it. I am sorry in advance for the mistakes but my beta is gone for a while and I am trying my best not to make a lot of them. Anyway, enough babbling, time for the new chapter and the next stage of Kuroko's plan.**_

_**Chapter three: WHAT?!  
**_

_**"Oi, Kise! Let's play one on one!"**_

Kise woke up suddenly in the middle of his nice sleep and gasped for air. Damn it... it was almost impossible to sleep like that, always remembering, always longing...

The blond model flipped on his back and covered his eyes with one of his hands while the other went to his chest to feel how fast his heart was beating. During the last two days, ever since Kise finally decided to leave for America, he had been dreaming about the days back at Teiko. Most of those strange dreams were about Aomine: how they used to play alone after school and how Aomine would treat him ice cream after a good deal of begging on Kise's behalf. But there were other dreams as well. About Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara. None of them pleasant.

Kise cursed quietly as he tried to calm down his erratic breathing. He wasn't sure why but he felt extremely frustrated after losing the match against Touou. And he had come to realize that Aomine wasn't the only reason. Kise couldn't stand what the rest of his previous team had become. Selfish idiots. Only Kuroko kept on playing for the same reason he started to: because it was fun.

Too bad that it wasn't fun for Kise anymore.

The model turned to the side and grabbed his cell phone to check the time. 3:47 am. Another ten hours before he had to leave for the airport. Ah, why did his scheduled flight had to be cancelled and move for a later hour?

Ah, another message...

**To: Kise-idiot**

**From: Kasamatsu-senpai**

**Subject: you asshole!**

_**Kise, you idiot! Answer you goddamned phone, you coward! Everyone is worried. We heard you were going to America?! What is going on, jerk!**_

Kise deleted the message the same way he did all of the previous ones without answering it. He really didn't feel like dealing with his already ex team.

Instead he sat on the bed and threw the phone aside. For a moment he stayed on the edge of the bed, still half naked and completely lost in his thoughts. He had to admit that leaving without saying anything was indeed stupid of him. Not to mention that it made him look like a coward. But he had had enough. Kasamatsu wouldn't understand. Moriyama too. No one from Kaijo would know the pain in his chest.

Kuroko had been right, the Generation of miracles had changed. For the worse.

The way Aomine had looked at him while Kise was struggling to get on his feet proved that. Sure, the five of them were arrogant and self-centered but they had always taken care of each other in their own way. Aomine had always helped him up whenever Kise would find himself on his knees.

_But not back then, huh..._

Not to mention that the pain of losing was still tormenting him.

A knock on the door interrupted Kise's train of thoughts and ha walked to the door reluctantly.

"Kurokocchi?!" He asked surprised and moved aside to let the shorter boy enter. Kuroko didn't say anything as he stepped inside and bowed slightly.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Kise-kun." He said politely and took off his shoes and jacket." I visited a friend near by and decided to pay you a visit."

A shameless lie but Kuroko didn't care. He was ready to lie countless times if that was enough to help his friend.

Kise shook his head a little and smiled cheerfully at his ex teammate after closing the door.

"It's okay, Kurokocchi, I wasn't sleeping anyway." It was more like he didn't want too sleep even though his body was way too tired.

The phantom player nodded with his usual stoic face and looked around. Sure he had visited Kise's home a couple of times back when they had been on the same team but there was one change in the living room that startled Kuroko. And it wasn't the brand new expensive model 3D TV. The one thing that made the blue haired man's eyes widen was the big suitcase in the corner of the room. There were a couple of smaller bags next to, confirming Kuroko's suspicion that Kise was _leaving_.

"Going somewhere, Kise-kun?" He asked and the blond model felt something like uneasiness wash over him and he scratched the back of his head.

With a smile that had nothing happy about it, Kise sat down on the coach and gestured to Kuroko to follow him. For some reason he felt the need to explain everything to his ex-partner. No wonder given the fact that Kise respected Kuroko the way he respected very few people in this world.

"Ah, yeah, I haven't told you because it sudden" no, not really " but I got a preposition from a modeling company in America so I decided to take it up and see how it would turn out."

Kuroko narrowed his eyes at him.

"What about you basketball club? They still have games to play, you know that."

The way Kise adverted his eyes made the phantom player worried.

"I quit" Kise answered simply and laughed nervously. " I guess it was stupid of me to think I could last long by just copying someone else's style."

Kuroko calmed down a little after he saw the sadness in his friend's eyes.

"Why did you start playing?"

Kise was surprised by the unexpected question but leaned back and tilted his head, thinking of an appropriate answer.

"I started playing because I was fascinated by Aominecchi's play. I wanted to play against him since I was bored with always winning" There was a trace of uncertainty in his voice, but Kuroko knew that was the truth. Kise looked at him straightly in the eye and a small smile tugged at the corner of the model's lips. "And you, Kurokocchi? Why did you join Teiko's basketball club? I remember Haizaki saying something along the lines of that Akashicchi was to one to teach you your style of playing. I could only imagine how terrible you could have been before that."

Kise chuckled but Kuroko wasn't sure if he was offended by his words.

"It's true that I don't have the same kind of talent as any of you do, Kise-kun, but I started playing because I loved basketball. So I wanted to play regardless of the outcome of the game."

Kise lowered his gaze once more and clenched his fists.

"But you walked away after the final match back then, right?" He whispered and closed his eyes for a moment, remembering the uninterested look on Aomine's face. For some reason, it bothered him more than he had suspected.

Kuroko wasn't exactly sure how to answer to that.

"By the time the final competition had started, I had already decided that I would leave the club." He admitted. "I only stayed because I had a promise too keep. Truth to be told, I felt relieved after we separated ways."

The blond man looked up with a frown on his face.

"You hated it that much, Kurokocchi? Playing with us?" He asked although he knew the answer.

_But... why do I feel sorry for quitting? _

"No, I didn't hate playing with Teiko." Kuroko tried to find the right words to express himself. Which was a hard task. " I hated the way you, the five of you were playing. I hated that you weren't enjoying the game."

Kise felt embarrassed when he realized that his friend was right. How strange, he couldn't really recall the exact moment Aominecchi had changed. Nor the moment any of them started playing like him. But one thing was clear now to him after seeing and feeling the way Aomine treated his opponents. He was playing without love or passion. How pitiful.

"I am sorry" he apologized and lowered his head. "I am sorry for being like him." Because he had been just like Aomine.

Kuroko smiled and reached out to grab the blond's shoulder.

"Aomine-kun is an idiot." He stated and his eyes softened." But I hope he will find a way to go back to his normal self."

Kise's vision blurred and he had to blink a few times to stop the tears from falling down.

"Yeah, I hope he will." Kise stretched out his legs and sighed. "But I don't want to be the one to show him the way."

_No, I am done admiring him. I am done chasing after him._

Kuroko nodded slowly.

"But when do you plan on admitting that you like him, Kise-kun?"

The blond's eyes widened and he screamed out in surprise.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! THIS IS RIDICULOUS! I DO NOT LOVE AOMINECCHI!"

There are a lot of things that could make Aomine Daiki annoyed or even angry. Like the lack of sleep. Or someone trying to convince him to go to practice or school. He even hated guys who would threaten to take away his favorite erotic magazines.

However, that day he discovered that there were other things that could annoy him. Like Yukio Kasamatsu.

"How the hell could I know where is that dumbass?" He asked and rolled over, trying to fall asleep on the school's rooftop again. He had very little interest in what the Kaijo's captain wanted to tell him. Not to mention he was not in the mood to even hear Kise's name.

Aomine frowned as his chest started to tighten again for the hundredth time in the past twenty-four hours.

Kasamatsu wanted to kick the Touou's ace but he didn't want to be kicked out of the Academy before finding out what exactly was going on. So instead of punching him, the captain decided to keep his calm facade. Not that he looked or sounded calm anyway.

"Kise has been unreachable for the past week and the principal said that he will be absent for the next few months! You should know something! You are his friend!"

Aomine snapped at that. He quickly sat up and glared at Kasamatsu.

"Kise is not my friend. I do not have anything to do with someone as week as him!" He said furiously and cursed under his breath. Great, now he was angry and that meant he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again.

Kasamastu was taken aback by the outburst. Not Kise's friend?

"How could you say that?" The captain asked, his tone was flat and his face was stoic. "Does the time spend with him on Teiko's team means nothing to you?"

Aomine looked away, his hands were clenched into fists.

"Don't talk as if you know, Kasamatsu" the Generation of miracle's ace muttered and lied back down with his back to his visitor. "Teiko's team is way beyond your understanding. None of us were friends. I don't care about what Kise is doing."

Kasamatsu blinked a few times, trying to assimilate the words. How could that idiot say something like that? Were the rest of the Teiko's team like this? No, he knew Kuroko well enough to be able to say that the guy was a decent one even though a pain in the ass while playing against him. Kise was an annoying asshole, but Kasamatsu secretly thought high of him, seeing how much effort Kise was putting in every game even if it wasn't necessary. And the blond model actually cared for his teammates in his own way... But this, this Aomine fellow was something Kasamatsu failed to understand.

"Fine then." he gave up and turned to leave. "But so you know, before the match the greatest concern Kise had wasn't that he might not be able to defeat you but that he might fail to be the opponent you are searching for." The captain smiled bitterly. "I don't know if you think of him as your friend, but you were a one to him."

Aomine said nothing as he carried on with his unsuccessful attempts to fall asleep. No matter how hard he tried to drift away, all he could see was the look on Kise's face after losing the match.

Why do I care so much?

Sastuki smiled from the shadows, having heard every word Kasamastu had said.

_Well done, captain. I guess you helped us a little. _


	4. Chapter four: Oh, no

Here is the next chapter. :) Thanks to everyone for every single review from the beginning of the story. I would like to update later today aagain but I doubt I could be able to do so. Never mind that! I will try my best to finish the next part in 24 hours.

Chapter Four:Oh, no...

Kuroko was panting heavily by the time the practice game was over. He walked clumsily to the bench and flopped down on it, wiping away the sweat on his face. His lungs couldn't get enough oxygen even after a couple of minutes.

"Oi, Kuroko, take it easy!" warned Kagami as he sat down next to his teammated and fished a bottle of water out of his bag. He drank half of it in one sip and poured the rest over his head trying to cool down his burning body. "You are trying too hard."

Kuroko nodded slowly, knowing that Kagami, even though a complete idiot, was right for a first time. After the conversation with Kise the previous night, he felt the overwhelming urge to train and get better for the sake of defeating Aomine once and for all. It was about high time someone brought the Generation of miracles back to the reality.

"Kagami is right, Kuroko, don't over do it" agreed Kiyoshi as he joined them and bent down to redo the taping on his knee. "So, what's up with Kise? I heard that he had quit his team and gone to America."

Kuroko took a towel and dried his neck.

"Yeah, he took off early in the morning." confirmed Kuroko but smiled a bit. "Though I am sure that he will go back to playing basketball"

Kiyoshi grinned and took out some candies.

"You smile like you know that for sure and you look like you are not worried at all." Commented Kagami, watching his basketball partner from the corners of his eyes.

Kuroko nodded and took a candy that was offered by the Seirin's center.

"Of course he isn't worried!" exclaimed Kiyoshi. "He has a plan, right? And Kise's leaving is a part of it, ne?"

Kuroko didn't answer. Truth to be told, Kise's leaving had complicated his plan but he was sure that even with this unexpected turn of events, he would be able to carry it out to the end.

"Ne, did you hear the latest news?!" a girl with an annoyingly high voice asked. "Kise Ryouta will be working in America for the next few months! They say that he might stay there for a longer period of time if things with the photo shoot go well!"

Aomine grunted after hearing the news for the hundredth time this morning. And he was not in the mood to hear it one more. He was tired, sleepy (he was having close to none sleep lately) and irritated by that idiot's actions. When Kasamatsu had said that the blond miracle had been unreachable, Aomine assumed Kise was sulking somewhere, trying to get over the outcome of the match. But to actually leave the country... that was new even for Kise. And for some reason, Aomine wanted to fucking punch the blond right in his pretty face.

_That coward..._

"Ah, could you possible imagine it?!" The conversation between his two classmates carried on and Aomine felt like he wanted to skip the rest of the classes. "Ryouta-kun might become famous in America!"

A giggle followed after that. _Don't call him** Ryouta...**_

"Yeah, but this means more fans!" the other girl whined. "He wouldn't have enough time to give us all autographs! Or spear us some of his free time"

Aomine's patience was wearing thin. Like Kise ever spent some time with his fans. Sure thing he respected and treasured them but he had always kept his distance.

"I would like to be his girlfriend!"

_Someone, give me a break.._.

Great, now he wanted to puke. "He is so handsome! Look at this photo! He has such a nice smile and eyes! " the girl said, waving around a magazine that had a Kise's photo in it, taked during the Inter-High's first round. "He is an amazing basketball player! I wish I could talk to someone who knew him back in the beginning of his basketball career!" Like she had ever seen him play. Not to mention that if they were to ask him about Kise, Aomine was not going to say a single fucking word.

It was getting harder and harder for Aomine to control himself. Those srupid chicks (no matter how big breasts they had) were annoying as hell. Not to mention that none of them actually knew what Kise's personality was like. There was no way they knew how the blond's eyes used to sparkle with excitement whenever playing against Aomine. Or how after losing to the Teiko's ace, the model would whine until Aomine agreed to treat him an ice cream on their way home. Or even how Kise would curl up on his bed, looking peaceful and calm like an angel during the nights they had a training camp during the vacations.

Aomine wanted to slap himself for thinking like that. What the hell was wrong with him?! Why was he feeling so frustrated with Kise's leaving the Kaijo's team when he did not care at all.

The ace growled and pressed his forehead to the cool surface of his desk and tried his best to ignore the conversations going on around him, all revolving around the news about Kise. What a relief that none of those stupid fangirls knew that he and Kise had been on the same team.

Sastuki was watching with pure satisfaction how her childhood friend and a complete idiot was tormenting himself.

_Just a little bit more, Tetsu-kun, and our plan would succeed._

Kise arrived at New York totally drained and starving for some sleep. However, he did his best and being the professional model he was, it wasn't hard for him to hide all traces of tiredness on his face by plastering a wide smile. As arranged, his manager Namigawa Shiro was waiting for him with a car in order to take the model directly to the clients.

Kise dragged his bags to the car and smiled sweetly at his manager. Ah, that fake smile hurt.

"I am sorry for being late, Namikawa-san, but they postponed the flight in the last moment." He apologized as he sat in the front passenger's seat.

"Don't worry, Kise-kun" the other man said and started the engine. "Miss Bolt, the one in charge of this project, understands that the delay was not your fault and is quite impatient to meet you."

Kise nodded and rested his head against the car's window, feeling the desire to close his eyes wash over him. However, he had to stay awake in order to do his job. As they slowly made their way to the destination, Namikawa kept on giving detailed information about everything in the city althogh Kise was not even listening to him. Instead, he took out his cell phone and quickly typed a message to Kuroko.

_I am in New York. Everything's fine. I will e-mail you later after I am done with the meeting._

_Kise. _

It was short and lack any kind of cheerfulness unlike the rest of his messages but right now it was hard for Kise to concentrate.

He could only _**hope** _that he wouldn't pass out during the meeting.

As he closed his eyes for a second, a part of the talk with Kuroko appeared.

"I DO NOT LOVE AOMINECCHI!" Kuroko cressoed his ankles and leaned back, observing Kise carefully. And the blond model felt like those piercing blue eyes could see right into his very own soul.

"I said 'like', Kise-kun." The phantom replied and smiled in amusement. "No one said anything about love"

Kise opened his eyes once again and sighed. There was no way that he could possibly feel anything beyond admiration towards Aomine Daiki. That jerk.

_Then..._ Kise's eye lids slid down again, his face was bearing the marks of his confusion._Why did he feel like his hear was broken for the first time?_

It was already way past eight pm when Aomine headed home after hanging with Sastuki at her house and particularly doing nothing even though the deadline for their biology project was approaching fast.

What surprised him the most was that during the time spent at Momoi's house, Kise's name was mentioned zero times when he had expected the blond to be the main topic that afternoon. Aomine wasn't sure if it was because Momoi had no idea that Kise was in America or simply because she did not want to discuss it with Aomine.

Aomine came to a halt when a guy ran past him almost pushing the Touou's ace on the ground and then disappeared from his sight.

What the hell is wrong with people these days?!

Just as he managed to steady himself, another teenager flew past him, obviously chasing the first one.

"Hey, Yuu! You know I didn't mean it like that!" Shouthed the second one as he ran faster to the direction the first boy had gone.

Something in the face of the second boy made Aomine blush at the realization that they were **more** than just friends.

His hand slid down that beautiful body, covered with unbelievably smooth pale skin. The touch felt so good that the boy under him arched his back and moaned quietly, silently begging for more contact. He pressed his lips to the side of the boy's neck and smiled softly as he felt the fast heartbeat under the skin. The hand that came up to held his head was shaking.

Aomine moved slowly down, following the same path his hand had traced lips pressed to the smooth shoulder, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. The boy let out another quivering moan and his hips rose from the soft bed. His mouth stopped at the small pink nipple and he hesitated for a moment, thinking how to suck on it: gentle or hard? The fingers in his hair tightened and Aomine cursed, settling for something between the two options. Aomine let his tongue circle the nipple gently, drawing another sweet sound out of the other's mouth. Then his lips sucked hard. This time it was a scream.

The Touou's ace smiled softly and caught the other's lips in a gentle kiss to distract him from the feeling of a hand grabbing his erect member. After the first slow stroke, the other boy was unable to form anything else besides a bunch of incoherent whimpering noises. His head turned away and his eyes closed as Aomine continued to play with his willing body.

Aomine shuddered when he felt trembling slender fingers wrap around his thick erection. That that brought him back.

The Touou's ace woke up in his bed, the sheets were thrown away, his heart was racing and his boxers... felt too tight.

He burried his face in his hands, panting hard.

_What the hell..._


	5. Chapter five: The worst

So...here comes the fifth chapter! I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter five: First you think the worst is a broken heart (The Scrips- Six degrees of separation)

The days passed by agonizingly slow for Kise. Not to mention that the boredom had become an inseparable part of his life in America. Sure there was a lot to be seen in New York, there was no doubt when it came down to that, but being far away from all of his friends was taking it's toll on him and currently Kise Ryouta was sitting on a bench in the park near his hotel.

Only fifteen meters away from him, there was a basketball court, currently occupied by a few boys, playing with smiles on their faces. Kise took a bite from the sandwich in his hand and observed carefully the game.

The boys were something unseen, but they were good. From the way they were handling the ball, moving and shooting, it was evident that they weren't playing only for the pleasure of doing something you like.

_Ah, how nostalgic, we were the same back then, weren't we…_

One of the boys tried to pass to his teammate but failed and it was only a matter of seconds before the opponent team scored. The two losing boys just looked at each other and in no time they had each other by the troths.

"You asshole!" Shouted one of them and tried to punch the other. Kise smiled. Even though they were fighting, it was clear that it was just a play between friends. The same thing he and Aomine had shared back in Teiko before the latter one changed and drove away both him and Kuroko.

He frowned. No, he didn't want to think about his ex teammate. That unfamiliar pain his his chest appeared again and Kise adverted his eyes away from the court.

_How strange… I wonder why I feel like this._

Well, there was one possible explanation. However, he still couldn't accept Kuroko's words. There was no way in living hell that he liked Aomine. For fuck's sake, he couldn't even bear to think of the tanned boy right now.

Kise leaned back and ate the rest of his sandwich. He had talked to Kuroko earlier that morning only to hear from the other boy that Kaijo had secured their place in Winter Cup. The blond boy looked down to his hands. It was his fault that his team couldn't even make it to the top eight in Inter High. Well, it was his injury's fault but to Kise it was the same. The model rubbed his knees which still ached even after a month.

The phone in his pocket vibrated and Kise took it out hoping that it was Kuroko. Lately, the two of them had been talking to each other as often as possible which… helped Kise feel less lonely while so far away from Japan.

Sharp pain in his head made Kise look up with a grimace on his face.

"Ouch….That hurt…" He mumbled before he realized that it was a basketball that had hit him. Kise's eyes widened.

"Hey, sorry, I didn't mean it!" The model's English wasn't that bad so it was easy for him to understand what the black haired boy in front of him was saying.

Kise took the ball and stood up with a soft smile on his face. His heart hurt because of a certain memory so similar to that moment but he pushed the images away and took a step forward.

"Don't worry, I often get hit by a basketball…" he joked and spun the ball on his index finger. The blond boy tilted his head and look at the other three boys that were standing a few meters away with worried expressions on their faces. "You guys are good." He praised and observed the boy in front of him.

_There is no doubt that he is the best one of them… Maybe a point guard, huh?_

The black haired boy grinned and scratched the back of his head. His eyes were shining and his smile was familiar.

_He looks like _**_him_**_. Kind of._

"Well, thanks" He said and his eyes widened for a second. "Hey, you look like someone who knows how to play…Why don't you join us for a game?"

The other three's eyes lit up with excitement at his friend's words. Kise, on the other hand, stopped the ball's spin and threw it to them with a shake of his head.

"Sorry, quit a month ago." He answered and shoved his hands in the pockets of the jacket. "Thanks for the invitation, though."

The black haired boy frowned a little but shrugged.

"Then stay and teach us something. We have an important game in a week." One of the rests asked quietly. The four of them had seen Kise at the moment of their arrival. It was obvious that the blond boy was an expert given the aura that surrounded him.

Kise hesitated, throwing a doubtful look at the four guys. It was amusing how someone would ask him for guidance. All he could do was copy. He had no personal style.

"That's right!" exclaimed another boy and stepped forward. "We could tell you are a pro."

Kise's face darkened.

_A pro?_

"All I could do is to copy movements" he admitted with bitterness.

The black haired boy nodded with a smile and took the ball from his friend.

"Then you must have some cool tricks." And with that he threw the ball to Kise who caught it with ease without looking.

_Well, I guess showing them a thing or two wouldn't hurt._

"Kise Ryouta" He introduced himself and took off his jacked before rolling up the sleeves of his shirt.

The black haired boy smiled.

"Ian Wildfire."

* * *

Riko had the team gathered around her after the most tiring practice ever. There was no single player that could stand on his feet without fear of collapsing.

The Seirin's coach smiled widely and waved a few sheets of paper in front of them.

Hyuga paled, recognising that scary smile. Nothing good was going to come, he knew.

"In two days we will be playing a practice match against Touou." The whole team groaned. The memory of losing to Touou was till too vivid in their minds.

Yet, the desire to get a revenge on them… it was so strong that even Mitobe smile with anticipation.

Kuroko was uneasy. Twitching with anticipation. Finally. It was time to go up against Aomine and snap him back to the reality. And this time, Seirin was going to be the winner.

Kagami looked at him, offering a grin.

Kiyoshi stayed silent but he felt his heart speeding up.

"The starting members will be: Hyuga, Izuki, Kiyoshi, Kagami and Koga. Kuroko, you will go in at the beginning of the third quarter. The starting five must keep up until then."

Aomine didn't go to school for a few days. Instead, he locked himself in his room with his precious erotic magazines, trying his best to erase that wet dream.

He jerked off, watched porn, slept for hours and yet… he could still see clearly the heavily aroused Kise before his closed eyes, the one from his dream.

After the third day of sulking in his room (Aomine was surprised that Satsuki didn't even bother to try contacting him), Aomine was desperate. For some reason, he felt that the frustration caused by the model's leaving was building up.

How dare that idiot?! Aomine knew that he had long given up on the lost cause of finding someone stronger than him but to know that Kise of all people would break after losing to him…

He felt _sorry_.

The tanned man ran a hand through his hair. He hated that feeling. Not to mention that this time was even worse since Kise was… what was he? No, Aomine had no idea what Kise meant to him. He couldn't call the model a friend, no. He didn't have any friends besides Satsuki, maybe. He couldn't call him a teammate, because they weren't on the same team, obviously. A rival was also not a option since Kise was years away from being able to defeat Aomine… Then, what was the blond to him?

His phone's ring tone caught his attention and Aomine reached out to get it. It was Kuroko.

With a frown on his face and very little desire to pick up, Aomine put the phone to his ear.

"Yeah.?"

Kuroko smiled almost invisibly on the other end of the connection.

"We will be playing against Touou the day after tomorrow." The phantom player informed his ex teammate and Aomine rose from his bed, shifting in sitting position. He narrowed his eyes.

"You want me to play?" He asked with annoyance and prepared himself to disconnect the call. Hell, he did not want to play right now.

"Yes" answered Kuroko bluntly. " After all, there is no way to defeat you if you are not on the court, right, Aomine-kun?"

The Touou's ace smirked.

"You still think you could possibly defeat me even after the match at Inter-High?"

Kuroko looked up at the stormy sky.

"You know, Aomine-kun… Kise-kun left because he couldn't handle watching what you have become." That felt like someone had stabbed Aomine in the chest.

"Oi, what do you know about that idiot?" Asked Aomine, but there was no response.

Kuroko had ended the call.

Aomine cursed and threw the phone to the ground.

_Bastard_.

* * *

The day of the match came sooner that the Seirin's team expected. The two days had passed by in non-stop training and endless practicing of new skills that might increase the chances of the team winning against the Touou Academy. Not that anyone outside Seiring thought that there were such chances.

The Touou's gym, where the match was going to be held, was full with the academy's students, interested in the clash between the two teams. But there were a couple of other basketball players, hidden in the shadows, watching the game's course.

Midorima fixed his classes and examined Kuroko's expression carefully while the object of the green haired boy's attention was warming up alongside Kagami. The two of them were discussing something that obviously made the latter nervous.

"Shin-chan… who do you think is going to win?" asked Takao from the seat next to his and leaned forward, watching lazily the preparation for the game.

Midorima shrugged. "I guess Kuroko is going to lose again." He mumbled. "Today is a poor day for Aquarius. According to Oha-asa Virgo is going to be in top shape." Takao chuckled. He wasn't going to admit it, but he had a feeling that Midorima's favourite horoscope was wrong today. Sure thing Aomine was strong in a way that even Midorima wouldn't be able to achieve, but somehow he felt that Seirin was stronger than him. The looks on their faces were completely different from what he had seen before.

"Well… we will see…"

Momoi threw a look at Kuroko who was visibly calm. She was praying that the phantom player wasn't lying when he had said Seirin was going to win because this was an important part of their little plan. She wished she could be of any help, but that was impossible. She had to do everything she could in order to stop Seirin or it was going to be useless. Aomine had to lose while giving his best in order to go back to his old self.

"Every one gathers up! Line up and get ready!" Shouted the referee and the two teams took their places.

Aomine narrowed his eyes when he found himself face to face with Kagami. The Touou's eyes scanned the Seirin's line up with a smirk on his face.

"Tetsu said that he was going to beat me today… but he is on the bench." He commented expecting Kagami to lose his temper and start a fight.

However, the Seirin's ace smiled coldly.

"Don't underestimate us, asshole" he bit back and reached out his hand to shake Aomine's following the actions of his teammates." I am going to be your opponent, not Kuroko."

Aomine's smile widened even thought he felt uneasy for the first time in a while.

"The only one who can beat me is me alone, Bakagami. Don't get your hopes up!"

The referee interrupted their verbal fight and the two players stepped back, taking their positions.

" Let's have a clean match!" And the ball was in the air.

The game had started.

* * *

Kise had just finished his photo shoot number… he had stopped counting long time ago. The blond stretched out and yawned, feeling tired as hell while he walked to his changing room ignoring everyone on his way. Not mention that his emotional state was getting worse and worse even though he tried his best to hide it. The time away from home was taking its toll on Kise.

All he wanted was to go to his hotel room (he couldn't bring himself to call it a home because it was not one) and sleep for a while, before going to the meeting with Ian and the rest.

He had been training them only for a couple of days, but all of them were making impressive progress.

Kise felt sadness wash over him. He missed his own team. He missed **_him_**.

_How pathetic... getting homesick even though I made the decision to leave on my own..._

Which reminder him that Touou was currently playing against Seirin. Kise wondered what the outcome of the match was going to be. Not that he doubted Aomine was going to win. Again.

God, Kise felt his heart sink at the thought of how fucking smug Aomine would be after the game. How stupidly full of himself.

The model closed the door and sank down on his knees, his eyes were full with tears. He missed the old Aomine. The one who had inspired him to play and had nothing against losing a game or two if that was the price he had to be for playing against a worthy opponent.

Not that Aomine considered any opponent worthy anymore. Not even him.

Kise buried his face in his hands and let the tears fall. The worst thing wasn't his broken heart. It was the knowledge his Aomine was gone.

_Fuck, Kurokocchi was right._


	6. Chapter six: I know that feeling(part I)

**The sixth chaper is ready! However, since it is way too long if I write it the way I wanted it to be, I decided to divide it in to parts. So, enjoy the first part.**

**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, of course.**

* * *

Chapter six: I know that feeling.(Part I)

The second quarter ended with seventy-six to seventy-five. For Seirin.

Aomine was sitting on the Touou's bench, staring at the result.

_That is not possible. _

During the entire first half, no matter how hard Aomine was trying, he couldn't keep up with Kagami who seemed to be faster, stronger, better than in the last game. Not to mention that Aomine was unable to enter the Zone. He had tried to do it calmly, concentrating on the game with all he had. Unsuccessful. Then, before admitting that Seirin was good, he had tried to achieve his goal by forcing the fucking doors of the Zone open…Only to fail miserably.

Now, the Touou's ace was gripping his towel hard, trying not to lose control over his own actions. He was trembling with frustration… and yet he felt… happy? For the first time in fucking **_years_**, it was so damn **_hard_** to crush the opponent.

His was light-headed. His heart was pounding. He was feeling nauseous.

And fuck him, but Aomine liked that mix of feelings. Because it meant he was **_alive_** and playing.

A wide smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

Momoi watched with amazement. It had been so long since the last time Aomine had that special expression on his face.

_Well done, Kagami-kun. Well done._

She moved her gaze to the Seirin's bench where Kuroko was preparing to be subbed in. Momoi had no idea what her crush had in mind, but she was sure that it would be enough to defeat Aomine. Otherwise their plan would fail.

_Now it is all up to you, Tetsu-kun._

Aomine was panting when he stopped in the middle of the court, facing Kagami. The Touou's ace was handling the ball with expertise; his mind was focused on the opponent in front of him but never letting a single move of any other player go unnoticed. He was still out of the zone but Aomine was way past the point of caring.

"You have improved, Bakagami" commented the Touou's ace and moved aside when the red head tried to take the ball. Little did he know was that Kagami was setting up a trap. Aomine smirked and switched the hand he was holding the ball with. Now, using his right arm as a shield, Aomine ran past Kagami. "Too bad I am still way faster than you."

A small chuckle from behind him made Aomine's eyes widen.

_No, they couldn't possibly… No, Tetsu was marked by Imayoshi…_

Yet, somehow the ex Teiko's player had managed to shake off the Touou's captain and now was stealing the ball. The phantom took a hold of it and stepped quickly back, moving away from Aomine's reach. His eyes were sparkling.

"I am sorry, Aomine-kun… but I promised Kise-kun to bring you back." Muttered Kuroko and with that he sent the ball straight into the hands of their captain.

All Aomine could do was stare. He knew he had lost the game. Not because Seirin was leading with a ten-point difference. It was because he hadn't felt Tetsu move at all, which meant the phantom player, could wander around the field unnoticed for the next quarter and a half. And Aomine was incapable of stopping him. Not when even after a half quarter he still couldn't get a hold of the pace of Tetsu's movements.

Momoi gaped when she saw the look on Aomine's face. She knew that the end of the match was decided in the moment she saw Kuroko's new movements- slightly different in pace but completely different when someone had to predict them.

The match went on in a similar way; Aomine would steal the ball, make a few baskets but then Tetsu would interfere by getting the ball back and helping his team mates score more points. No matter how good or fast Aomine was, there was no way in hell that he could cover the entire court without entering the zone.

Touou lost with one hundred and one to one hundred and seven.

When the referee's voice, signalling the end of the game, died out Aomine's legs gave in and he fell on the ground. The Miracles' ace couldn't believe that he had been defeated. God, his world was slowly crumbling down as the realization sank in. His vision blurred. That was impossible. There was no way.

**Thump. **_**No**_**. Thump. **_**The only one… **_**Thump. …**_**who can**__**defeat me….**_** Thump…. **_**Is me**_**… Thump.**

His heart was aching. And at the same time Aomine couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face. He felt the blood heat up in his veins, something old and completely forgotten woke up inside of his chest. What was it? Aomine wasn't sure but he suspected that it was the desire to play and train again. Oh, he was going to call Kise to ask him for some one on one…

He froze as the realization that Kise was gone punched him in the gut.

Kuroko smiled almost invisibly as he walked towards his former light. The shorter male's body was barely holding on after such a tiring game, but he had just enough strength to carry out this one phase of his plan. Right now Aomine was vulnerable. And it was the perfect moment for Tetsu to strike.

"Aomine-kun?" he asked while keeping a safe distance between them.

The Touou's ace looked at him like he was surprised to find Tetsu there.

"What?" the voice that came out of his mouth was different. Weaker. As if he was about to cry.

"I think you need to go and visit Kise-kun" Kuroko stated bluntly taking the other by surprise.

The phantom player watched with satisfaction as guilt flashed in those dark blue eyes. And then…It was sadness.

Aomine lowered his gaze, ashamed of himself. Go visit Kise? He had no right to do that since it was him that had driven away the blond. Not to mention that he had let the model down by becoming the jackass he was. Aomine knew he had no easy personality- he had heard it thousands of times from Satsuki and his team. But he couldn't get the image of the broken Kise out of his mind.

_So that is how he felt after losing to me…._

"I don't think I have the right to face Kise, Tetsu…" muttered Aomine and turned away to leave.

Kuroko did not try to stop him.

Kagami appeared behind Kuroko with furrowed brows.

"Is it okay to let him walk away like this?"he asked and handed his friend a towel to dry his sweaty skin.

Tetsu nodded and took the cloth.

"It is, he needs time to think."

* * *

By the time Aomine got to the changing room, all of his team was gone. The ace grunted and let the ball fall to the ground before closing the door and sitting down on the bench in the middle of the room.

Unconsciously, he took off his sweaty shirt and let it fall to the ground before taking out a towel and a clean set of clothes out of his bag that was lying next to the bench.

You should visit Kise-kun…

And tell him what? That he was sorry? There was no way that Aomine Daiki was going to admit to being an idiot and letting his damned stupidity get in the way.

But… how could he atone for his sins if the blond decided to stay in America. According to all rumours, his job was going well. Besides he had nothing to hold him back in Japan now that he had quitted basketball.

Maybe the bond the two of them had had was still there. And maybe, just maybe, Kise still admired Aomine, still considered him a friend. It was stupid to believe in this but Aomine needed something to hold on to and hope.

He cursed under his breath and shoved his dirty clothes in the bag. Just when he tried to stand up, a piece of paper fell on the ground. Aomine took it, curious of what was written on it.

It was an address. In New York.

* * *

Kise was surprised to find out that Touou had lost to Seirin. But he tried his best not to think of that. Instead, he focused on training Ian and pushed all thoughts of Aomine away, refusing to spend even a second of his time wondering how the Touou's ace felt like in that moment.

"No, not like that, Ian" said Kise and grinned while taking the ball from his new friend. He gripped it with his left hand and stepped back. "Do it like this" And with those words Kise jumped and released the ball in a way that only Midorima could do.

Ian watched with amazement how the ball went up in the air higher than a normal. It went straight in without touching the ring. The shot was made from the half line.

The black haired boy whistled and bowed playfully.

"That was one hell of a shot, Ryouta" he commented and took another ball in order to try copying the move. He wasn't as talented as Kise when it came down to learning fast, but his skills in learning new moves were surprisingly good.

This time he almost made a Midorima-like shot.

"You got the basics" Kise said with a smile and sat down on the bench to watch the rest of the practice." Now all you need to do is practice."

Ian nodded and continued with his shots. They had been practicing for a few days so far and the progress Ian had made was… unbelievable. Kise was a mentor most players could only dream about.

"Hey, Ryouta…" started Ian while jumping in the air. " What was your team like back in Japan?"

Kise's face became sad but he covered it up with a soft chuckle.

"Ah, our captain, he is a point guard, has an awful personality." He said, remembering Kasamatsu. "He always hits me whenever I try to cheer up the mood. Yet he is an awesome captain, always taking care of the team." Kise tilted his head to the side with a smile in his face." The shooting guard- Moriyama-senpai, is a playboy but also very reliable while on court. Hayakawa-senpai and Kobori-san are good guys as well. I couldn't possibly ask for more capable or good team mates than them." Ah, his beloved team.

_I am an idiot, why did I leave them behind…_

Ian took a break and sat down next to his temporary coach.

"What about your Middle school's team?"

Kise looked away. This topic was painful for Kise in his current condition.

"They were…" he started hesitantly. "They were different than everyone else."

Ian became curious. He shifted so that he was facing Kise and smiled widely.

"Different how?" The black haired boy didn't even realize that he had pushed the wrong button. Kise scratched the back of his head and frowned.

"All four of them… Let's just say that I was the weakest one." It wasn't a lie. Kuroko was less capable than Kise but Teiko's sixth man hadn't run away the way Kise had, right? "I guess I couldn't possibly call most of them even my ex team mates since none of them considered what we had to be a team."

Ian flinched, realizing that he had touched an unpleasant topic.

"They are the reason for you to quit, aren't they?" Kise faked a smile. He allowed the memories of Aomine and him playing in a gym like the one he was currently in after a long day at school. Then he remembered the pain in his leg after losing to his idol.

His smile wavered.

"Ah, not exactly…" he touched his knee. It was all right according to the doctor but Kise could still feel the ache. "I got injured while playing against one of them… the one who inspired me to play basketball to be exact." Kise paused but something inside his chest was begging for him to continue. He **_needed_** to talk to someone, to let the pain **_out_**…" He… Aomine, he was the best of all even back then in middle school, always looking so cool while on court. His style is unique; even I couldn't possibly copy even a small part of it."

Ian put the sweaty towel aside. He hadn't known Kise for long, but somehow the two of them had managed to become friends over the short period of time. And the black haired boy felt like Kise was the younger brother he had never had.

"You really admired him…" Ian smiled softly. Kise's eyes locked with his, his honey orbs widening for a fraction of the second." That Aomine guy."

Kise looked down, not sure how he felt upon hearing his ex team mate's name.

"Yeah, that's right, I did admire him. Until the end of the game against him." His chest hurt, his heartbeat was suffocating him. "Then I realized that the person I played for was long gone."

_Finally._

He finally said it.

Yet, his heart was still heavy. Damn it, sharing hadn't really been useful.

How pathetic.

Ian watched as his friend's expression changed a few times and worry filled his heart.

Oh, he would gladly beat the crap out of that Aomine guy for being stupid enough to let someone like Kise walk away.

* * *

**Sorry for not describing the match properly, but I suck at writing about games...so, I leave it to you imagination to figure out how Kagami managed to stop Aomine...which was possible only because Aomine couldn't enter the zone. I wonder why... well, I guess I will have to think of a proper reason. I hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review! Thanks to all of you!**


	7. Chapter 7: I know that feeling (part II)

**And.. it is time for the seventh chapter. Since I will be leaving for six days on Saturday. Sadly, I couldn't finish the eight chaper, so you have to wait until the next Saturday for it. I will try my best to finish it while I am away but I doubt it would happen. Sorry in advance.**

**Anyway… here is the seventh chapter and I think we have already reached the middle of the story. I hope you will enjoy it! Thanks to everyone who read, follow or write reviews! **

**Chaper seven: I know that feeling (Part two)**

The days passed by quite uneventfully for Aomine. He kept on skipping on basketball practices as usual though this time he had a real reason; he couldn't let his team mates know how much it bothered him that Kise was on the other end of the world. And it was too obvious that Aomine cared. Aside from skipping practice, Aomine tried his best to stay away from classes by spending as much time as possible on the roof top, hidden in the shadows. He did not want to talk to anyone. Especially to that stupid girl that seemed to be following him around for the past few weeks after he had screwed her. It was a one night stand though and Aomine had made it absolutely clear. All he wanted was to get Kise out of his mind for a second. Not that it happened.

The tanned teenager sighed and shifted to lay on his left side so that his right was free to play with the basketball. He spun it without even thinking and the memories flooded his mind.

_The Kise he knew in middle school was a cheerful person. Especially when it came to playing one on one after school until both of them were too tired to move or breathe._

_That sunny afternoon as no exception. Kise was waiting for him in front of Aomine's classroom after the bell for the classes' end. The blond was leaning against the wall with that stupidly happy smile plastered on his adorable face. Not that Aomine thought Kise was pretty._

_"Oi, idiot" Aomine greeted and walked lazily to his team mate trying his best to ignore everyone's stares. "What are you doing here? I told you to wait for me in the gym…"_

_Kise laughed a little causing a group of annoying fangirls to start giggling. Then the blond threw Aomine the ball he was carrying around. _

_"I was too impatient" the model admitted and followed his idol down the corridors like a lost puppy._

_Aomine suppressed a smile and looked over his shoulder with an amused smirk._

_"You really like following me around, right?" The model's cheeks flushed and he looked away. He was embarrassed. _

_Kise never answered that. Instead, his eyes lit up as they walked past the gym's doors. The bags were soon thrown to the floor and Kise and Aomine found themselves engaged in a heated fight. _

_It was the last one they had before graduating. Before Aomine became someone out of reach._

Aomine blinked a few times, trying to erase the pained expression on Kise's face that was swimming before his eyes. Ah… he was feeling as if he had lost something.

The tanned boy closed his eyes and let himself drift into a light slumber, remembering the bright smile on Kise's face because this memory was melting the ice around the frozen heart in his chest.

* * *

"So… Ryouta…" started Ian's coach, examining Kise carefully. He was observing, imagining just how strong the boy before him was. "Ian said you are an ex high school player, huh?"

John Wesley was a tall man in his early forties. The coach had silver hair that reached just above his eyebrows. His eyes were dark but it was something in them that made Kise feel a little bothered. In the same way he was feeling when Akashi was around.

Kise laughed to cover up the sudden urge to hide somewhere. Then he stretched the back of his head and stepped back a little. Not that Kise Ryouta was running away.

"Ah, yeah, I played back in Japan for a few years" four to be exact, but he did not want to remember any of them right now. "However, I quit basketball and moved here."

Wesley put his long finger to his lower lip and let his eyes slide from the top of Kise's head to his expensive basketball shoes.

"Is that so?" he trailed off and his eyes narrowed. "Then why are you wearing those shoes and why do your hands itch to touch the ball?"

Kise was stunned for a second, shifting awkwardly from one foot to another, trying to come up with a suitable explanation. The model looked ad Ian, asking for help, but the boy only shook his head.

_Sorry, Ryouta, I can't do anything about this._

Wesley had come to the gym alongside the rest of Ian's team unexpectedly. Once Kise had introduced himself properly, the man in front of him had started to observe him.

"I didn't have enough time to buy new shoes." It wasn't a lie since Kise really had very little time to do whatever he wanted to since his work required a lot of it but truth to be told, he hadn't exactly thought of new shoes. "So I just wear whatever I have left from Japan."

The coach tilted his head and for a second shifted his attention elsewhere.

"Why are you slacking off, morons?" He asked and glared at the boys that were watching everything without bothering to hide their obvious staring. "Go run sixty laps of the gym and then start warming up. You will play a practice game."

All of them groaned, knowing that there was no way out.

"You know, boy I hope you are better at basketball because you suck immensely at lying." The coach said once everyone had started running.

Kise flushed and shoved his hands in his pockets. A moment later, his face had become serious without any trace of humour or laughter.

"I quit for personal reasons I feel are none of your business with all of my respect, sir." Kise said and smiled coldly.

Wesley was affected in no way. Instead, he returned the glare with a better one and smiled sadistically.

"I take no offence, boy. But you are a complete idiot to think you can stay away from basketball." He pointed at the model's feet. "You wear those shoes because you still want to play. Not to mention they are quite expensive which means you love the game enough to spend so much money on them."

Kise's frown deepened and he stepped back again, preparing to run for his life because, damn it but his heart was racing.

It wasn't easy to hear the truth after all.

"I am impressed by your deduction skills, Mr Wesley but I need none of your concern." He said bitterly and took the coat and the scarf that he had left on the bench. Kise quickly put them on and shoved his hands in the pockets." I am not going back to basketball any time soon."

The coach smiled in a strange way, as if he was mocking Kise, and then shook his head.

"Do whatever you want, son, but know you can always join us for a game" Kise nodded coldly and walked away without looking back.

During the whole way to his apartment he couldn't shake off the terrible itch to actually play again.

Ah, damn it….

* * *

Momoi was getting angry and irritated. She crossed her arms under her breasts and leaned closer to the sleeping form of her best friend. As usual, Aomine was curled in a ball on the roof top; his face was calm and almost peaceful. Maybe even beautiful. But right now Sastuki was furious.

It had been two weeks since the game against Seirin but that fucking moron was making it harder for Tetsu and her to carry out their little plan. Even though Momoi had personally left Kise's address to Aomine, hoping that it would be enough temptation. Now Momoi was starting to doubt that.

"Dai-chan!" she said loudly and kicked the sleeping boy lightly, hoping it would be enough to wake him up. However, Aomine only mumbled and a light scold appeared on his sleeping face. Momoi was about to kick him harder when she finally managed to understand what her friend was mumbling in his sleep.

"No, Kise…" The tanned boy whisopered and his fingers clenched into fists. "Don't go…" It was a soft mumble, but it was so gentle and so desperate that it made Momoi's heart ache.

_Why are you still resisting, Dai-chan? He is waiting for you…_

With all of her anger gone, Satsuki knelt down and caressed the mop of dark blue hair.

* * *

Kise was so tired that he barely kept his eyes opened and yet he had enough strength to carry on with the conversation over the phone.

He chuckled and placed the hot bowl of soup on the table.

"So Kagamicchi is still the same idiot?" He asked and took out a spoon. Kise really hated using spoons and forks but in America there was no other way to eat…

Kuroko sighed in response.

"Yes. I wish he could be a little less…" He trailed off not exactly sure how to end his sentence.

Kise swallowed his food and put the phone down, turning on the speaker.

"Hot headed? Incapable of controlling his anger?" The model suggested and smiled softly. He enjoyed this routine of talking to Kuroko whenever both of them were free. It made him feel less alone and less depressed.

Kuroko nodded on the other end of the world.

"The way he is acting right now will get him in trouble once the Winter Cup starts…" the phantom player said and lied on his bed, starring at the white ceiling.

"Maybe he needs someone to punch him?" Kise joked and quickly made sure to empty the bowl of soup in order to dull the hunger.

Kuroko's lips curved a little in an almost invisible smile.

"Ah… I think he would calm down soon" the blue haired boy assured the model. It was true.

Lately, Kagami had been on the edge, too angry with the model for leaving like this. Kise was one of the few people the redhead considered to be worthy opponents.

"I hope so." Kise muttered." What about the others?"

In the moment he said that Kise realized he shouldn't have asked.

Kuroko, however, was merciless.

"Aomine-kun is still skipping practice but Momoi-san says he is slowly getting back to his old self; he is less arrogant."

Kise's heart sank. He was aching to go ack to playing but there was one thing he wanted more than that; he wanted to see Aomine. Too bad he was too stubborn.

The model tried his best to cover up his feelings.

"What about Midorimacchi? Is he missing me?"

Kuroko wondered if he had to lie. Midorima didn't really care about Kise's leaving. Sure he wasn't pleased by the news but he had brushed it off, saying that Akashi was going to kick Kise's ass for leaving without asking for permission.

"Ah, I think he is in his own way." Kuroko paused for a second. "I think you should call Aomine-kun."

The model tensed and reached out for the phone preparing to end the call.

"I have nothing to tell him, Kurokocchi" The blond said quietly. His hand froze just above the phone. "But I do miss playing."

Kuroko closed his eyes, his hear sped up a little.

"Then come back, Kise-kun…"the boy whispered. He knew Kise had a soft spot for him so he intended to take full advantage of this if it meant the model was going to return.

Kise let his head fall back.

"I hate it, basketball I mean." He smiled sadly and closed his eyes. "It is painful."

Kuroko remembered the days back at Teiko after everyone had become too strong to rely on one another. Too strong to rely on him. The phantom player had never hated anything more than he hated basketball back then. And it was a painful feeling.

"I know that feeling, Kise-kun."

The blond felt tears gather in his eyes.

"Then how do I move on, Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko didn't answer. It was something Kise had to figure out on his own.


	8. Chapter eight: Wait a little longer

_**Ah, I am finally back after a few days away. I hope that I have more inspiration now that I had a while to rest and think how to develop the story. I hope you like this chapter and I will do my best to finish the next one by tomorrow.**_

* * *

_**Chapter eight: Wait for me just a little longer**_

Kise had no damn idea how he had gotten in this situation. He had tried to refuse. He even tried to fight back when Ian had taken a hold of his arm and had literally dragged him to the gym. Still, somehow he had lost.

He let the ball fall down and his skillful fingers guided the it's dribble.

Kise looked to his right, checking if the opponent was far enough. Unfortunately, the blond boy who had to mark him was just a few feet away, so Kise pushed back the initial decision to copy Midorima and quickly switched to Kagami.

Kise went into a fadeaway and released the ball with a skill even if not superior to Kagami's.

Another two points were added to the result and now Kise's team was leading with the good twenty points. And that was just the beginning of the second quarter.

It was true that the model was annoyed to be dragged so suddenly to the practice but he had to admit that it felt… good to finally play again. Sure his knee hadn't healed completely yet but the pain had faded to an almost unnoticeable dull ache.

Kise looked to his left for a split of the second and transferred the ball to his left hand. Quickly, the blond faked a drive to the left and instead sent the ball straight into Ian's hands who was waiting just outside of the two-points zone. The point gap was widening and no matter how hard the other team was trying, Kise was unstoppable.

"Oi, Ryouta!" Called out Rick, one of Ian's friends after the game's end. Kise dropped the wet towel that he had been using to dry his sweaty skin, and turned around to meet the boy. "You were amazing!"

Kise smiled with appreciation and hurried to finish drying his wet hair.

"Thank you" he said in a cheerful tone. "Ian said that you needed a tenth person for a practice game since the match is tomorrow s and I couldn't say no"

Not that he hadn't tried.

Rick grinned even widely and petted Kise's shoulder as he headed to his own back to pull out a towel and a bottle of water.

"I really wished you would play for us!"

That made the blond flinch. It was only due to his long years as a model that he managed to cover it up with a bright smile.

"Ah, I am sorry but I have to go back to Japan in a half a month." He excused himself and took of the top. Then proceeded to dry his already cooling body. "But I have to say that all of you are super strong! I am sure you will win tomorrow!"

Rick nodded but his smile had faded. The game on the following day was going to be really important. And the opponent was one of the strongest teams in the whole country. Not to mention that for the new season they had managed to recruit some international players from Africa. All of them above two meters.

"I wish we had the same fate in ourselves…" Rick muttered and dropped down on the bench to watch the rest of the team clean up. " I am afraid we stand to chances with Roland gone."

Roland was the center of the Hawks- Ian's team. The boy was damn good at his job and rarely made any mistakes. However, the two meters and three centimeters tall player had injured severely his knee the previous day. And that almost killed any chance for the Hawks to win.

Kise thought of Murasakibara. He was tall even according to American's understandings. The centre of Teiko's team was impressive. He had the natural skills than most players were ready to kill. Murasakibara was flawless on defense. He was unstoppable on offense. But there was a way to stop him. Every type of player had his own weakness. And according to what Kise had seen with Ian from the records provided by the coach, the opponent's weakness was similar to the one Muraraskibara had.

The model put a hand on Rick's shoulder.

"I can try to teach you how to deal with their height but I am not sure that you will be able to do it." He said softly.

Rick's eyes lit up.

"We have to try!" he said as he called the rest of the team to gather around. That night all of them played until the clock struck two o'clock in the morning.

* * *

Two months since the day Kise had left passed by and Aomine was on the edge of losing control. He was getting more and more frustrated and the advertisement he saw that morning was enough to make him snap.

He had turned on the TV while having breakfast hoping to find something to watch when Kise appeared on the screen. At first Aomine was startled, unsure of what to do or think. That's why he kept on staring at the screen for a few seconds. His mouth had gone dry.

The blond was smile, saying something about how the deodorant he had to represent was the best choice for all men. Not that Aomine listened carefully, but there was no way to miss how the model's voice affected the Touou's ace's body. His blood boiled in his veins. His every muscle tensed and heat rushed to his groin.

_Damn it…_

Aomine dropped the chopsticks and pushed his food away. His hunger had disappeared with the end of the advertisement.

_Why did you leave like this, moron? Did I screw up this badly this time?_

Aomine lifted his head and his eyes went straight to the phote his mother had insisted to keep even after Aomine had made it clear that he wanted the fucking thing to be thrown away. It was an image of the Teiko's team after winning the first trophy as a team. Aomine was holding the damned thing in his hand with a huge grin on his face, while Midorima was on his left side with a arrogant smile on his thin lips. Murasakibara had his body bent so that he could fit into the photo but the happiness in his eyes was evident. Akashi looked proud like an imperator after winning a war. Kuroko was on Aomine's right side and the way Aomine's arm was wrapped around the shorter boy's shoulder was a clear evidence that the two of them were close frinds. Now Midorima didn't smile like this anymore, he just sulked. Murasakibara had become bored with his once favorite game (even though he had never admitted it out lout, he loved basketball), Akashi had become a maniac Aomine wanted to stay away from. Kuroko had left him once the tanned boy had pushed him away forcefully.

The last person on that photo made Aomine's fingers clench. It was Kise who stood a few inches away from the rest of the team as if he wasn't sure whether he belonged to that photo or not (back then he had just joined the club). His beautiful face was decorated with a happy smile that made all of his photos on the magazine;s covers look cheap and fake.

Aomine's heart skipped a beat.

_What is going on with me….?_

In spite of the happy smile on Kise's face, Aomine could see his sad eyes. He was part of the team but he wasn't at the same time.

True. They had never really accepted him as a team mate since somewhere deep in their hearts none of them considered the rest to be team mates. Yes, they played together, won together, but it was clear that none of them needed any help.

None beside Kuroko and Kise.

Aomine shove his hand in his pant's pocket and pulled out the small piece of paper he had found after the game against Seirin.

Suddenly, he knew what he had to be done.

The Touou's ace dialed a number on his phone and waited the call to be accepted.

"Yes?" the deep voice on the other end called and Aomine stood up, already heading to his room.

"Dad, I need a favor."

* * *

The two months that passed by without Kise were tough on Kaijo who were struggling to compensate the loss of their ace. With all of the third years retiring to focus on their studies, Kasamatsu was up against another wall- there were very few people capable enough to cover all of the requirements. They had somehow managed to secure their participation for the Winter Cup tournament but Kasamatsu was sceptical about their chances of advancing futher. It wasn't just Seirin that had become stringer ( and a prove for that was their victory against Touou in that practice match) Shuutoku had become better since the bond between their ace Midorima Shintarou and the rest of the team was becoming stronger. And as for Kaijo… they needed Kise to come back if they wanted to win against the generation of miracles.

Kasamatsu hated to admit it, but he actually missed the blond idiot not only because his absence on court was apparent. It was the presence of the model that was troubling the captain the most. He missed his friend.

The captain checked for the hundredth time his cell phone, hoping to get a reply to his recent message to Kise. Not that he had gotten any word from the blond since his leaving. No matter how many times would Kasamatsu write to him or call him, the model was unreachable. As expected, his mailbox was empty.

The boy sighed and put the phone aside and then closed his eyes. His body was aching from the hard practice that day and tiredness was slowly but surly taking over his mind.

The last thought in his mind before he fell asleep was that he hoped Kise would come back.

The phone's screen reminded black.

On the other end of the world Kise closed the mail from Kasamatsu and curled into a ball on his king sized bed. He refused to cry but the tears fell down his face without permission.

_Come back, idiot. All of us are waiting._

_Kasamatsu._

* * *

Aomine checked his passport and handed it over to the woman in front of him. She looked at the document, then at Aomine with a frown on her very… plain face.

"We don't have any tickets left, Mr Aomine" She said without very much regret on her face and Aomine rolled his eyes.

All he wanted was to get on than stupid plane already. Aomine took out a sheet of paper from the pocket of his jacket and gave it to the woman. It was a letter from his father. It was a good thing to have a parent who actually had enough influence to get him everything.

The woman read quickly the letter and her face paled as she hurried to type Aomine's data on the computer.

"Excuse me, Mr Aomine" she said, her attitude changing dramatically. "There is one more seat left."

The Touou's ace smirked and hung his bag over his shoulder before taking off for the plane once everything was done.

**_Wait for me, Kise. Just a little longer._**

* * *

**Coming next: Chapter nine: I am tired  
**


	9. Chapter nine: I am tired

Ah, there aren't many chapters left until the end, so I will appreciate every opinion. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter nine: I am tired

The flight to New York turned out to be tiring as hell since it was way too boring. At first Aomine had decided to stare at the blond stewardess's big boobs but soon after that he found out that they seemed to be so big thanks to a plastic surgery. He was disappointed. Then Aomine had tried to read the sports magazine. It didn't take long for him to come to the conclusion that baseball was not his sport of interest. Sadly, the basketball pages were full with information he already knew. When he had tried to fall asleep in order to kill some time, the baby that was on the next seat started crying.

**_Perfect. Just perfect._**

Now all he could do was to think through his plan. Not that he had one. Aomine closed his eyes and sighed tiredly.

**_What am I going to say to him?_**

Good question since he had left without much thought. All that had been on his mind while making that phone call to his father, was that he wanted to see Kise. There was nothing planned beyond that.

_**What could I possibly say to him?**_

_Yo, Kise! I know I have been acting like an asshole for the last few years but recently I have been feeling strange when I am thinking of you. And there is another thing... I have been masturbating while thinking of you for a while..._

Such a nice way to star a reunion. Aomine frowned and looked at the clouds outside the window. The sun was already rising slowly above the horizon and the color of the rays reminded him of Kise's blond hair. Aomine let his lids shut down and tried his best to suppress a groan. He wanted to see him.

**_Tetsu was right._** He needed to see Kise.

The thought of being the reason why Kise had quit basketball was hurting Aomine in a way he did not want to admit.

* * *

The game was in its fourth quarter and the Hawks, Ian's team, was leading with a small point difference. The other team, a strong one Kise realized, was still trying to catch up and turn the flow of the game. Not that it was going to happen given that Kise had taught the Hawks a few tricks how to use their smaller built as their advantage. It wasn't much but it was enough to help them score. They were faster thanks to the new movements and no matter how tall the other players were, it was hard to defend the hoop from the half line. That's why Ian's team had managed to lure the opponents away from the basket and now were using their speed to break through the defense.

However, when the clock showed just three minutes left of the game, something bad happened. The small forward of Ian's team was pushed on the ground by an opponent while the first was trying to score. In result Callen, the small forward, injured his ankle badly enough to be subbed out permanently for the rest of the game. Sadly, there was no one even close to his abilities to fill in the gap.

Kise watched from the Hawk's bench (Ian had insisted on him going as their supervisor) as coach Wesley examined Callen's leg. Then he silently wrapped it and sighed.

"I guess he wouldn't be playing for the last few minutes." The coach scanned the benched players for someone who was good enough to support the team. There was no one since the team had only one small forward. Wesley scratched the back of his head. "My, my... Paul..." a dark haired boy looked up and his eyes flashed with something that Kise knew was fear. The boy wasn't confident in his abilities. "No... I can't let you play now.." the coach had obviously concluded the same.

Kise bit his lip, an idea forming in his mind.

"I could replace him. I am a small forward as well" He suggested before he could even think and that made the rest of the team gape at him. The blond model immediately felt like ha had screwed something. Maybe it wasn't a good idea after all. He was still recovering from his knee trauma and not to mention that the thought of going out on the court again was scaring him... but he couldn't let the Hawks lose when he had the power to help them. Not when Kise could see that each and every one of them was playing not only like the wanted to win. They were playing like the game was enjoyable.

Ian's face lit up and he quickly took out a spare black uniform from his bag.

"Ah, I hoped you would say that, Ryouta!" he exclaimed and handed the clothes to his friend." I remember you saying you were number seven back in Japan so I made sure you would wear the same one here."

Kise took the uniform not sure what to think. He had made himself quite clear that he was not going to play for them. Yet, Ian had prepared clothes for him as if he knew Kise was _aching_ to play.

The coach watched as the two boys stared at each other. He sighed and smiled softly before he clapped his hands.

"Rick, you take Callen to the infirmary and then come back as soon as possible. Paul, you go with them and keep an eye on Callen" the coach shot a warning look at injured boy. "You stay there and rest."

The dark haired boy tried to stand up but ended falling back on the bench with a yelp of pain. "But I can still play" he said not actually believing himself. " There are only three minutes left, I will handle it!"

Kise's lips curved into a smile. Ah, he remembered a scene like this one a few years back when Kuroko had been injured in a game.

_Callen was just as determined as Kurokocchi. _

The model threw the uniform on the bench and quickly stripped his T-shirt. There wasn't enough time to go to the changing rooms. With new found determination, the blond put the top of the black uniform and unbuckled his jeans in front of everyone's amazed faces.

"What?" he asked with a mocking smile as he adjusted the bottom part of his new uniform. "I don't intend to let you lose a game I prepared you for so carefully"

Ian's lips curved into a bright smile and he took Kise's clothes before folding them and placing the garments in his own bag. Just looking at Kise in that back uniform was enough to convince him that the model was stronger than he looked.

His muscles were too well defined for someone who played only during his free time. Not to mention that Ian had seen Kise play.

Too bad their opponents didn't stand a chance against their new player.

"OK! NOW LET'S WIN!" Shouted Ian and all of them headed back with Kise walking just a step behind.

His blood boiled at the moment the ball hit his hand and something in Kise awoke. It was something hidden deep inside his heart, something that made him feel even stronger.

_I wish you could watch me now, Aominecchi._

* * *

Aomine cursed again when Kise didn't pick up his damned phone. Currently the Touou's ace was standing in front of the door to what had to be Kise's apartment according to the note from Momoi, bit no one was answering his desperate knocks.

He dropped his black bag on the floor and scrolled down his address book to find one specific name. If Kise wasn't home or had a new number, there were a few people who could help him get in touch with the stupid blond.

The man picked up almost immediately.

"Hai, Aomine-kun?" asked Kuroko, sounding slightly confused. No wonder since in Japan it was still night. Aomine felt guilt for waking up his former partner but he had more important things right now to say.

"I am in New York and I can't get in touch with Kise." he said bluntly not bothering with greetings. There was a short silence and then rustle of sheets.

"Didn't Momoi-san give you his address?" the teal head asked sleepily and rubbed his eyes.

Aomine rolled his eyes. What was he according to Tetsu? A moron. Of course he wouldn't take off without knowing Kise's address.

"Yeah, but he isn't home and I can't just sit in front of the door until he comes back." He grunted and ran his fingers through his short hair.

Kuroko smiled in the darkness and lied back on his bed with his eyes closed. Perfect timing.

"Ah, I remember him saying that he was going to the basketball court near his apartment. Something about an important game I think." He decided to leave out the part in which Kise was supposed to just watch the game.

Aomine felt his blood freeze in his veins and his face paled.

"Kise is playing again?" On the other end of the world... not even bothering to call and let them know?

The phantom player was already grinning. Perfect. The plan was going as smoothly as possible.

"Well, you should ask him" he mumbled and yawned. "If you don't want to go see him right now, wait for him in the apartment. Kise-kun said there was a spare key under the door map."

He could already imagine the surprised look on the model's face when he found Aomine in his apartment.

Aomine gripped his phone.

"Yeah, thaks, Tetsu" and without waiting for reply he shut his phone.

Shaking with a mix of emotions Aomine certainly did not like, he found the key (mentally noting to scold the blond for being so stupid to leave the key there) and opened the door to leave his bag there. He didn't really bother with looking around, too busy to go to that fucking court.

* * *

Aomine arrived just a minute before the game's end and he couldn't do anything else but stare. The black uniform on Kise looked wrong. He had to be in blue. He had to play for Kaijo, not some stupid American team.

Once he had recovered from the initial shock of seeing Kise in a foreign uniform, Aomine was amazed by the blond's movements. Kise was faster, his technique had improved and what is more... Aomine couldn't even recognize who's style the blond was copying...

_No..._

Aomine narrowed his eyes and looked more carefully as his former team mate broke past two of his opponents with agility equal to his. The movements... they looked like they were made for him.

_Kise isn't copying. He is playing._

And fuck him, but right then Kise looked stronger than during their match against each other.

The game ended with a victory for Kise's team, which wasn't really surprising. What caught the Touou's ace off guard was the look on the model's face as all of his new team mates hurried to him to celebrate the win.

Kise was smiling so bright that Aomine had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn't really dreaming. His face looked so happy, so enthusiastic that it made the other wonder how long had it been since the last time he had seen this expression. Years?

Just when Aomine had decided to go back to the apartment and wait for Kise there, the blond looked up as if he had sensed the other's stare.

His expression froze, the happiness was replaced by utter confusion, anger and something else that Aomine did not want to name. Kise's eyes widened in surprise.

Aomine was there? In New York? Watching him play? And that face he was making... it was almost as if he was hurting. Kise swallowed and tried to keep his facade. He had to stay calm. He had to keep his emotions under control. No matter how happy he was to see his former idol (bacause somewhere deep down Kise had been prying that Aomine would come to get him back), the model was angry. That bastard dared to show in front of him after everything he had done?

Aomine felt a cold shiver run down his spine and shame filled his heart. He had screwed up really hard this time, hadn't he?

Aomine watched as Kise brushed off his team mates and silently walked to the bench to take his clothes. Before leaving for the changing rooms the blond made a sign for Aomine to wait outside. They needed to talk.

* * *

Kise frowned when the two of them entered his apartment. There was a black bag right in the middle of the hallway. He sighed and placed his own sack down on the ground before closing the door behind his former team mate.

An awkward silence followed. Actually, during the whole way to his home, neihter of them had dared to utter a single word.

Kise gathered all of his courage and released a breath he had been holding.

"So... I heard that you lost to Kurokocchi..." the blond cursed himself for saying something he hadn't planned on saying. The expression on Aomine's face, one of discomfort, only made Kise feel more on the edge.

Aomine looked away from the blond boy, not sure what to say now that Kise was in front of his eyes. A simple sorry wasn't enough.

"Yeah..." he mumbled and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I guess he really brought me back in reality" his lips curved a little but it wasn't a smile. More like a grimace.

Kise nodded and took off his shoes.

"There is no need to ask who told you about the game today. my address and the location of the spare key?" he asked casually although he was shaking on the inside. Kise walked to the kitchen, Aomine was following close behind.

The Touou's ace barely noticed the expensive furniture and the nice yellow color of the walls that reminded of Kise.

"So you really kept in contact with Tetsu although you refused to answer to that Kasamatsu guy?"

Kise looked up from his position next to the coffee machine, surprise written on that handsome face which made Aomine's heart skip a beat.

"How do you know about senpai?" he asked, forgetting the coffee for a while.

Aomine adverted his gaze once again and wished he hadn't started this conversation.

"He came to me to ask if I knew anything about your leaving." He felt his stomach sink.

Kise tilted his head, the smile on his face wasn't a happy one at all. No, his eyes were full with something that resembled sadness.

"But you didn't know anything, right?" he asked with a faint trace of desperation in his voice. He hope Aomine had at least tried to learn about his whereabouts.

"Ah, no, back then all I knew was that you had left for America because some stupid contract." and that was all he had managed to hear from those annoying fangirls.

Kise wanted to object and say that his contract wasn't stupid at all, but all words seemed to stuck in his throat. So instead of saying anything, he nodded and turned away to finish the coffee.

"It is better if we don't get in contact" the blond mumbled and turned on the coffee machine.

Aomine's eyes narrowed and his lips formed a straight line. Anger was starting to boil.

"Why? So that you could play for another team across the world instead of continuing to support Kaijo?" he accused coldly and clenched his fists. He was prepared for a fight with Kise.

To his surprise, the model turned around to face him with a blank expression on his face.

_No, Kise, smile. You should always smile._

"Why do you care?" he asked quietly and then looked down to his feet. " You didn't care before, so why now?"

Aomine felt like slapping himself for upsetting Kise like this. The face the blond was making was a sight the Touou's ace did not want to see ever again.

He stepped closer and started to reach out but his hand froze midair.

"I am sorry" he said quietly. "I am sorry for leaving all of the team behind and for being so selfish"

Kise felt his chest tighten but he refused to let the tears that had fogged his vision fall down. He was not going to cry. Not in front of anyone.

"I am happy that you are back" the model said and moved away from Aomine to take out a forgotten box with Chinese food from the fridge. He hope it was still edible. He set the box down on the table and took out two sets of chopsticks. "I guess you are hungry"

Aomine watched how Kise sat down and took a bite from his dinner. That was all? He wasn't going to cling to him, to cry like he used to and to beg him for some one on one?

_Of course he wouldn't._

"Aren't you going back to Japan in two weeks?" Aomine asked and decided not to sit down. Not yet.

Kise swallowed his food and put the chopsticks away for a while. His appetite was long gone.

"Ah, no..." he admitted and looked away again, not daring to meet the other's eyes. Aomine felt his world start shaking. " I was thinking about moving permanently here."

His head spun so Aomine had to grip the edge of the table to steady himself.

"Here?" he asked weakly and blinked a few times, hoping it was a fucking dream. A nightmare. "You want to stay here? Not go back to Kaijo?"

The model let his head fall did not want to have this conversation.

_What are you doing here, idiot? Why would you come here now of all times?_

"Yeah, I think I couldn't go back to Japan" he admitted and Aomine finally sat down. His knees were too weak to support his weight.

"Why?"

Kise looked at him with a smile Aomine did not like at all.

"After the game today I realized something." the blond said and a dim flame lit his sad eyes.

_Don't look at me like this, please. Not with those eyes._

"I am tired of watching you and everyone else from Teiko play the way you do..." his voice was weak, almost a whisper. "All of you had forgotten why we started playing basketball. At some point even I was lost the same way Kurokocchi was but now I refuse to go back and watch not only you, but all of them."

Aomine was dumbfounded. All he could do was sit there and try to assimilate what Kise had said.

He didn't even notice when Kise excused himself and walked out of the room saying something about preparing the guest room.

_I am tired._


	10. Chapter ten: Stay

**Another update is coming. I hope you like this chapter as well. Aomine and Kise are a little OOC but I hope you don't mind. AND... HERE COMES CHAPTER TEN!**

* * *

Chapter ten: Stay

Aomine clenched his hands in fists and pushed his lips together. He was uneasy, something inside his fucking brain was screaming for him to move, do something and stop this insanity.

**_This is wrong._**

No, it wasn't. Kise did not belong there. He had to go back and play against him, against that idiot Kagami and everyone else. That is the reason why all of them had decided to go separate ways, right? They wanted to have a worthy opponent to go up against. But...

**_He is right... the way we are right now..._**

Aomine closed his eyes and tried his best to dull the pain in his chest. Kise wasn't leaving him like this, right? Not right now that Aomine had come finally to a conclusion; he had to change, go back to the way he was in the beginning.

The tanned boy pushed his chair back and stood up abruptly. He was not going to let Kise down again by leaving him behind. He was going to take that idiot back and show him that he had changed. Then... all four of them, Kise Kagami, Kuroko and he, would challenge the rest of the miracles to bring them back to the way they used to be.

"Kise!" Aomine called out.

* * *

Kise leaned against the closed door and gripped the sheets in his hands tightly. His heart hurt so much it was hard to breathe. What was Aomine doing in New York? And why did he act like he cared? Sure Kuroko had told him that Aomine was slowly but surly returning back to his old self, but there was no way in hell that the tanned boy could possibly care again. Not after ditching him on the ground and looking at him like Kise was some sort of trash.

_**No.**_

The blond closed his eyes and put all of his efforts to hold back the tears. Damn it... Lately it was hard for him to keep his emotions under control.

**_Aominecchi..._**

_**You like him, Kise-kun.**_

The words that Kuroko had spoken to him resonated in his mind. After spending a lot of time and painful thought on that, Kise had finally admitted that he really liked Aomine. In a way different than a person liked his idol. No, the model adored that idiot in another way.

Maybe that was the reason why he felt like running away right now. Oh, he could hide under the bed and stay there for the rest of his life.

Kise sunk down to the ground and pulled his legs to his chest, feeling more vulnerable than ever. It was like his soul was stripped from all of its defending walls and right now Aomine was stabbing it with the sharpest knife.

He shouldn't have come here.

The model almost managed to muffle the choke that ripped from his throat.

"Kise!" His head snapped up and his eyes widened as he heard Aomine call his name.

There was something strange in his voice, like he was desperate. Scared even.

Kise pressed his body harder against the door, making sure that his former team mate wouldn't be able to come inside. Not when tears were falling down his face.

He heard steps and then Aomine stopped in front of the closed door. There was a short pause as if the tanned boy was hesitating.

"Kise." he repeated and the blond heard a light thump that sounded like Aomine was leaning on the other side of the door. This time his name sounded as if the Touou's ace was begging him.

Begging for what?

Kise didn't answer, too afraid that his voice would betray him.

"Hey, come out" Aomine said softly. "I need to talk to you."

How funny. Now, when Kise had given up on him after being pushed away, Aomine wanted to talk.

The blond managed to gather enough courage to speak steadily.

"You can talk to me like this." He informed his ex-idol and rested his cheek against his knee.

Aomine sighed.

"I guess I deserve it." he muttered and smiled bitterly. " I meant it."

Kise closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain.

"Meant what?"

"That I am sorry and that I want you to go back and play for Kaijo again."

_**I want this too.**_

"I won't" Kise denied him mercilessly and felt proud fill him when his voice didn't waver." I told you, I don't want to."

Aomine felt his control start to slip. This situation was getting out of hand.

"You don't mean it." he whispered but Kise heard him.

"No, I do. I don't want to play anymore." It was childish of him, but Kise didn't care. He was way past the point of thinking like an adult since his heart hurt so much.

"Then why were you so happy today, Kise?" Aomine asked with a sad smile. "You had the same expression on your face that you used to make whenever we won back at Teiko."

**_No, don't mention Teiko. I hate them. I hate what they turned you into._**

"You don't get it, do you?" he asked in a bitter tone and wiped the tears away, this time his voice wavered and Kise cursed under his breath. "I don't want to go back because I can't even look at you. Or Akashi. Or Midorima. Or even Murasakibara. You even managed to push Kurokocchi away although he had promised to never leave your side." This time he sobbed. "Damn it! Why are you here?!"

Aomine was dumbfounded. He had seen Kise cry before. The first time was when his girlfriend had ditched him, saying that his work was getting in the way. But back then there wasn't the same amount of pain in his voice as Aomine could hear right now. Not to mention that Kise had left out his annoying suffix when he said the names of a part of his ex team mates. Did he really hated all of them that much?

_**I keep on hurting him.**_

"Don't say it like this" Aomine begged softly and pressed his forehead to the cool door. "I know that I screwed up. I am sorry for pushing you and Tetsu away. I regret leaving you on the ground even though I knew you were unable to stand on your own. But right now I am asking you, no, begging you to open that door and look at me, Kise"

The model put his hand to his mouth to muffle the whimpering sounds.

"Hey, don't cry" the tanned boy said and bit his lip."I hurts me to hear you make those noises."

**_Why?_**

"If I open it, you would walk away again, so go back to Japan and leave me alone!" This time Kise was on the edge of his sanity. Why wouldn't he leave? After all Aomine was the best at this.

"No. I won't leave you behind. Not this time."

A long silence followed during which the only thing that Aomine could hear was his own hard breathing and loud heart beating.

The the door opened and Aomine's eyes widened at the sight of Kise's miserable face.

**"Stay. Don't leave again."**

* * *

"So, Tetsu-kun..." started Momoi while moving her legs lazily in the pool. "You think both of them will come back?"

Kuroko, who was doing his exercises meanwhile, took a deep breath before moving to the edge of the pool where he took the offered towel and wiped the water from his face. He was panting hard.

"I am sure that Kise-kun will come back" He assured the girl and smiled softly at her. "I don't think Aomine-kun will let him run away again."

Satsuki grinned wondering how would her childhood friend handle the blond idiot.

"Ah, I want to be there right now!"

Kuroko shook his head and went back to his training.

If Kise was to come back again... he doubted the blond wouldn't be stronger than ever.

* * *

**So... this chapter is a little shorter than the rest but I promise I will try as hard as I can for the next one. Thanks to everyone for the reviews! Each one made me really happy. I am curious what you think will happen now? **


	11. Chapter eleven: Warm

Ah. This chapter took me longer than I expected. I hope you like it. Thanks again for every review! And of course thanks to everyone who is reading the story! I hope all of you enjoy it because there are just three chapters (maximum four) left until the end.

And now… I present you the eleventh chapter!

PS: Sorry for the crappy sex scene. J

Chapter eleven: Warm

Kise stood there, in the middle of his bedroom, with his hands clenched into fists and his eyes full of hope and desperation. He was asking, no, he was begging Aomine and the tanned man found himself rendered of all strengths. It has been so long since the last time he had made Kise smile... And staying away from the blond boy was torture on its own. How had he managed to live without Kise's bright smile and beautiful face until now?

Ah, yes, Aomine had taken Kise's presence in his life for granted until now, when the model was on the edge of leaving him.

"Stay." Kise whispered again, this time the word was almost inaudible but Aomine heard it nonetheless.

The tanned man nodded after swallowing hard. Then he reached out and waited for Kise to respond.

"I will," he promised quietly and smiled a little. It wasn't his usual cocky smile but a one full of gentleness. "I won't ever leave you behind again, Kise." The sincerity in his voice broke down all walls around Kise's heart and his sniffed.

"It hurt," the model sobbed while wiping the tears away with his hand. "It hurt so much to see you of all people turn your back on me."

Aomine nodded showing he had understood. But he didn't dare go near the blond since he was afraid he would cause him more pain.

"I won't do it ever again," promised Aomine and waited for the blond to come forward. "I came to take you back."

There was a long silence after that and Aomine could see the doubt in Kise's eyes turning into something else. Hope, maybe?

"Why?" the blond muttered and lowered his gaze. "Why do you care so much?"

The tanned boy cocked his head to the side and pushed his lips together wondering how to response. It would be stupid to say 'Well, I couldn't get you out of my mind ever since I dreamed of you naked beneath me.' No, he couldn't. This would freak Kise out. And even if it didn't, Aomine was sure he could deal with the feeling he wanted to deny he felt.

"Does it matter?" He asked trying to get away.

Kise felt pain stab him in his chest.

"Yes," the model looked up and his teary eyes affected Aomine in a strange way. "It does."

The other boy nodded slowly when he saw how important this was to his former team mate.

"Because I have feelings for you."

It was the most humiliating moment in Aominie's life. He, who adored and worshiped big boobs, had just admitted to having romantic feeling towards a boy. His cheeks flushed and Aomine wished he was somewhere far away from there.

_**What if he doesn't return my feelings?**_

Kise felt his heart stop once the words sank into his mind. Then happiness filled his entire being. During the last nearly three months he had been living with the idea that this, his feeling he had for Aomine would never be returned and would keep hurting him. The model had not even once imagined that Aomine would turn up in New York and confess to him after begging the blond to go back.

The blond smiled softly and bit back another sob.

"I like you too," he said so quietly that Aomine wasn't sure he had heard right.

His word stopped spinning for a second.

"Come again?" he asked with hope.

Kise looked away, too embarrassed to even lock gazes with the tanned boy.

"I said 'I like you'. I know it is strange to say to another boy but Kurokocchi made me realize what I feel for you," Kise admitted and bit his lower lip. Now Aomine would certainly run away.

The tanned boy stared for a few seconds, repeating the last few seconds in his mind over and over again. Kise liked him. He didn't hate him for being the asshole Aomine was.

_**Kise likes me.**_

After that the world vanished for Aomine, his whole universe sank down to Kise.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

He took a step forward, hearing his heart ramming in his chest with excitement.

Then his hand reached up and his fingers inched closer to the blond's beautiful face.

"Kise," he called out in a soft voice and finally cupped the model's cheek.

_**His skin is so soft.**_

The blond looked up slowly and stared directly at Aomine's soul. There was something strange going between the two of them, silent words that were never spoken out loud but both of them understood.

"Don't ever run away from me like this again," Aomine said and bent his head down to touch the blond's lips gently, giving him a choice to back off if he wanted to.

Kise's stomach sank down to his feet upon feeling a pair of warm but firm lips against his own. He had intended to stay calm and let Aomine settle the pace their newly born relationship would move with but the moment the kiss started, Kise's mind had gone blank.

His hands flew up and shaky fingers gripped the black T shirt Aomine was wearing, pulling him close and closer until there was no space left between the two of them.

The blond's lips opened up a little and Aomine took the invitation, sliding his tongue inside the other's mouth. The warmth made his whole body tremble.

A quiet moan tore from both of them as Aomine got impatient and pushed his hips forward, grinding against Kise.

"Kise," he muttered and sank his left hand in the model's hair to pull his head back, exposing his long creamy neck. The taste of the skin was intoxicating.

Kise shuddered when he felt a pair of lips sucking to his neck then lower, reaching his collarbone. Jilts of pleasure and happiness went through his entire body, shaking in to the core.

The model's fingers dug into strong shoulders, seeking some sort of support. His legs had long given out and the only thing that kept him up was the strong hold of Aomine's right hand on his waist.

"Damn it!" growled the tanned boy and quickly engaged the other in a fierce kiss, while pushing him back until they reached the bed.

Kise wondered if he had to protest when he was shoved roughly down and pushed against the mattress but frankly he didn't care. If it was for Aomine, ha had nothing against being obedient and let the other do to him whatever he wanted to.

Aomine used his right hand to support his weight and using the other, he brushed away form the model's face the strands of blond silky hair. He loved the way the locks slid between his fingers.

"You okay with this?" he asked and caressed the reddened cheek. What followed stopped his breath.

Kise nodded and his face slowly lit up by the genuine smile that curved his lips. His honey eyes seemed to sparkle.

He was beautiful in a way Aomine had never seen someone be.

"As long as it's you," Kise started and put one of his hands on the back of Aomine neck to bring him down until their forehead touched. "I am fine being like this."

Something inside Aomine clicked and everything seemed to change.

He stared at his partner's eyes, dazed by the warmness that he saw there. Heat that was enough to melt the reminding ice around his frozen heart and keep him happy for the rest of the eternity.

The trust Kise had in him was amazing.

"I won't let you down again," Aomine swore and kissed him. This time it was slow and gentle, sealing his promise.

Instinctively Kise arched his back and whimpered because of the lack of friction. He was aroused. The smell that was purely Aomine, the feeling of his warm muscular body, the touch of calloused fingers on his already bare abdomen… all of these feelings assaulted Kise's mind blowing all of his sanity away in the process. Not that he needed something as overrated as sanity.

He arched again against Aomine and his lids slid down, covering the clouded honey eyes. A deep throaty moan echoed in the room.

Aomine growled and pushed Kise down, cupping the blond's erection. This was the poin where Kise lost every ability to speak or think correctly.

"Aominecchi..." he called out in abandon and the tanned boy felt his blood boil. It was the first time Kise said his name since their reunion. Until then Aomine hadn't realized how much he liked hearing his name leave the blond's lips.

The Touou's ace closed his eyes and fought back the traitorous tears. He wasn't going to cry. Not when he finally had everything right...

"I am here," he assured Kise, letting him know that he was not going to disappear on him again. Another stroke, this time it was faster and with more force, disregarding of the fact that Kise was already near his climax.

"No..." the blond whispered and tried to focus his eyes on Aomine. "I..." his breath hitched. "w..want..."

This time it was a sweet moan that left his lips. Kise knew Aomine had understood.

"Damn it, Kise..." Aomine muttered and put his fingers aganst the blond's parted lips, giving him the right to chose what to happen next.

Kise managed somehow to gather enough of his mind to open his lips a little bit more and to let his tounge slip out and wet his lover's digits.

Aomine watched silently, shaking with suppressed desire. Once he deemed his fingers were coated in enough salvia, he pulled them away and trailed his hand down that intoxicating body until it reached Kise's ass.

The model had prepared for the pain but yet he still cringed at the slow intrusion of Aomine's midlle finger. His body clenched on instinct, elicting a moan from the tanned's mouth. God, he could imagine how this heat and tightness would feel around his cock.

"You okay?" Aomine lowered his head and placed a gentle kiss on Kise's temple to distract him a little. "Relax and the pain will go away faster."

Kise nodded and losened all of his muscules, following Aomine's orders. And yet it still hurt a little although the pain was slowly fading away. Once he had gotten used to the strange feeling of somethin unfamiliar moving in and out of his body, Kise wiggled his hips a little, trying to find a better angle.

And find it he did.

Aomine's finger scraped against his prostate and Kise cied out suddenly, startling the tanned boy. For a moment Aomine was scared that he had caused his lover pain judjing by the way his body had contracted and arched but seeing Kise's eyes clouded with pure lust erased any doubts. It was pleasurable for him so Aomine moved his finger, aiming for the same spot.

This time the pleasure cut all of Kise's attempts to cry out. Instead, he threw his head back and opened his mouth in a silent scream.

"M..more..." he managed to utter out, begging Aomine to continue.

Kise looked at his former team mate and even tough his mind was almost blank, he saw just how hard it was for Aomine to keep himself under control. He was restraining his desire and instincts in order to make Kise more comfortable. And this is what made the blond's heart melt. He fell head over hills Aomine again.

The tanned boy slowly slipped his index finger, then paused for a second to make sure Kise was in no pain. Then he streched him carefully, preparing him for what was about to come.

It didn't take long for Kise to beg for more again, already desperate for Aomine.

Touou's ace pulled Kise's legs up, placing them on around his waist.

**_His anckles... were they so tin back in middle school?_**

Until then Aomine hadn't realized just how fragil Kise's body was. The tanned boy let his hand slide to the blond's injured knee and he caressed it in an apology. Kise cursed him mentaly. Why did Aomine have to make things harder? Why did he have to be so gentle as if he... no, Kise dind't want to even think of the L-word.

'Hurry up,' the blond wasn't sure if he had spoken it outloud but Aomine slowly inched closer and put the tip of his cock against the tight ring of muscules with the slightest amount of pressure.

Kise closed his eyes and pressed his burning face to Aomine's shoulder, his fingernails dug in the blue haired's back for support.

It hurt more than when Aomine had beein using his fingers but Kise pushed the pain away to concentrate only on the sweet feeling of being connected to the one he had been carving for. And fuck him, but it felt like a dream to be like this with his former idol.

"Daiki," Kise breathed out, telling him that it was okay. That everything was okay.

One of Aomine's hands sneaked up and his fingers sank in the blond's hair to hold him as close as possible. The use of his given name had brought down the last wall around his frozen heart.

"Ryouta..." he answered and moved an inch out then he trust back in with all the gentleness he could muster.

Kise flinched but did not protest because of the pain. It was already becoming enjoyable.

"Mgh..." he moaned and bit at Aomine's shoulder.

It took them a while to find the right rhythm and after trying a few that proved to be uncomfortable they finally settled for something in between slow and careful and strong and forceful.

Soon the pain was completely replaced with white mind numbing pleasure that made Kise wiggle under Aomine's body. With every new trust he was crying out, mewling and gasping. God, he hadn't even suspected that sex could feel this good.

"D...Daiki!" His prostated was hit at the most power and Kise had to hold on to his lover in order not to lose his sanity.

Aomine tried to smirk but the next wave of overwhelming pleasure took him by surprise and he found himself holding back hin impending orgasm.

The tanned boy closed his eyes and let his free hand grip Kise's negleted eregtion and pump in time with the now forceful trusts.

"Agh!.. hah...c...clo...se..." Kise's words were almost incoherent because of the tight knot in his lower abdomen that was begging to be released.

In a matter of a few seconds Kise was already trashing his head to the side, his body clamping down on Aomine's, causing the latter to fall over the edge as well.

Both of them were shivering and panting but none tried to pull away. Aomine stayed inside of Kise, holding tightly on his sweaty body and he paid no attention to how the blond's chest and abdomen was covered by semen.

All they could do was to hold on to each other and breathe heavily, too dazed by the force of their climaxes.

Aomine was amazed. And he was a man with a lot of experience but he had never ever felt his mind go blank and his body weaken so much after sex.

_**Oh, God...I think I am addicted to him.**_

Kise on the other hand didn't have as much experience as his lover did but he knew fully well that what they had just shared was something unique. The blond smiled tiredly and relished in the feeling of Aomine's heavy body pressed against his own. He let his right hand stroke the dark strands of hair in a way only lover could do.

"That was amazing, Aominecchi..." Kise whispered once they had calmed down their breathing. The tanned boy tilted his head and looked at the blond with a frown.

"I like it better when you use my given name," he stated and placed a kiss on the pale shoulder.

Kise flushed a crimson shade of red.

"You want me to use it even in front of other people?"

The blond was afraid that Aomine might want to keep their relationship a secret. Not that Kise wanted to go public given the fact that his mother would go crazy about it.

"Yeah... but you decide it..." he nuzzled the blond's neck."If our relationship goes public, this might ruin your career."

Kise smiled and sighed in content. Right now nothing outside this bedroom mattered.

"I will deal with this when the time comes, Daikicchi..." Aomine grunted at his new nickname.

"How about without that annoying suffix?"

Kise laughed a little and caressed the short blue hair.

"Okay..." he gave up quicker than Aomine had predicted but it was fine with him." But you will have to gall me by my given name as well."

Aomine agreed.

"I am tired," the tanned boy admitted, feeling his body become heavier and heavier by the second.

He pulled out although he wanted to stay inside his lover and flopped down nex to him, reaching out to pull Kise closer.

"You will be here when I wake up, right?" asked Kise in a sleepy tone and settled his head in the crook of Aomine's neck.

The tanned boy tightened the hold he had on Kise and nodded.

"I will alway be next to you from now on."

That night Kise slept better than he had in the last few months. And Aomine's body against his own was so fucking warm...


	12. Chapter twelve: Gone with the wind

Chapter twelve: Gone with the wind

When Aomine finally left the dreamland after the good day sleep he had with Kise's body pressed next to his own, the first thing he heard was the soft voice of the blond boy who was obviously talking to someone on the phone.

"No, no...Look, Kasamatsu-senpai..." Kise was apparently trying to say something, to make a point, but his captain cut him off loud enough for Aomine to hear it.

"You idiot!" Kasamatsu said angrily but there was something in his voice that gave him away. He was happy to hear from his kohai after the good two months and a half of no communication. "Do you have any idea just how worried were we?!"

Kise laughed nervously, trying to brighten the situation.

"I know what I did was wrong, senpai, but I had my own reasons." The blond's voice was cheerful but Aomine knew Kise was still hurting inside from what he had to go through because of Aomine's idiocy.

The Touou's ace turned his face to the side to look at lover and opened one of his eyes. Kise didn't notice him though and kept on talking to his team mate all the while stroking Aomine's hand that he had been holding.

"Yeah, I will," muttered Kise at something his captain had said and smiled softly.

_**This is my Kise.**_

This simple knowledge made Aomine feel like he was in heaven. His heart warmed and no matter how cliché it was, there were butterflies in his stomach.

"In two weeks," Kise let his head fall back and he sighed. "I know. But I can't just come back. I have to finish my work."

So he was going back with him, right? Kise was going back to playing basketball...

Aomine sneaked closer and let his head rest in the blond's lap throwing his strong muscular arm around his hips.

Kise chuckled and moved his hand to Aomine's hair.

"I did not slack off, Kasamatsu-senpai!" Protested the model, faking being offended. "Actually, I have something new to show you.."

And he really had, smiled Aomine. Kise had finally found his own style of playing. It was still incomplete and there was a lot to be improved but it was apparent that Kise Ryouta had become stronger than ever.

"Okay... I will call you the moment I land." he sighed again in something like annoyance. "I promise I won't disappear again!"

Kise shut the phone and threw it on the bedside table before pushing Aomine away from his lap so that he could snuggle against his warmth.

The model pressed his lips against Aomine's shoulder and sighed in content.

"Sorry to wake you up" he mumbled and smiled as the tanned boy brought him closer with a soft groan. It was so comfortable to be in his arms that Kise didn't want to leave the bed ever.

"What time is it?" asked the tanned boy and threw his leg over Kise's hips.

Kise shrugged, not really interested. He had made a phone call to let his manager that he was taking a day off. Thankfully, he had already finished a big part of his photo shoots and there was no problem to skip a day.

"I have no idea..." Kise whispered and tilted his head back so that he could see Aomine's face. It was strange how even though he had looked at his idol countless times, there still were things he found interesting. Like the way his lips curved into a small smile or how his cheeks bones were casting shadows on that handsome face...

"Don't you have work today?" Aomine sounded a little bit more awake now.

"No, I called in sick," he informed him and pressed his soft lips against Aomine's jaw. God, he loved the way the tanned boy smelled.

Aomine tightened his hold on him.

"So this means you are mine for the whole day?" In a second Kise found himself lying on his back with Aomine towering over him with a smug smile on his face.

Kise grinned and sneaked his hands around the tanned's neck to pull him down for a gentle kiss.

"Depends on what you will do with me," Aomine unwrapped Kise's arm from his neck and pinned it above the blond's head as a reminder that he belonged to him.

"Then let me show you."

Kise had never enjoyed someone showing him something as much as he did that time.

* * *

"Ne, Daiki," Kise groaned and shifted in the tube, trying to find a comfortable position. "I think we overdid it."

The blond flinched in pain and Aomine felt a slight trace of regret as he watched Kise's face darken.

They had had sex at least three times that morning and now this was taking its toll on Kise's body that wasn't used to something like this.

Aomine wrapped his hands and pulled Kise closer until the blond's back was pressed against his naked chest. Then he kissed the top of his hair.

"Sorry," the tanned boy apologized but Kise only frowned and threw him a look over his marked shoulder. God, he didn't want to think just how his body looked right now.

"I don't want to hear those words coming from you," he warned him, his voice dangerously low.

Aomine smiled and let his head fall back against the wall.

"I am not sorry for being with you, idiot," he muttered and placed his warm palm against Kise's abdomen, enjoying the feeling of hard muscles under his fingers. "I am sorry for causing you pain."

Kise's heart melted but he kept his calm facade.

"I can handle little discomfort, Daiki," the blond reminded him.

Aomine, being as wise as he was, chose not to say anything. Instead, he just nodded.

"So... what are we going to do today?"

Kise had expected Aomine to return to Japan as soon as possible but when the dark haired boy had said nothing about going back, Kise had welcomed it silently, happy to have more time with his lover.

"How about I show you around?" Kise suggested and leaned his head against Aomine's shoulder. "There are a few nice places in New York, you know..."

The Touou's ace agreed to that but there was something else he wanted.

"Oi, Ryouta..." he started a little uncertainly. "How about your new team? How are they going to take your going back to Japan to play with Kaijo again?"

Kise almost burst out laughing. His new team?

"Who told you something so ridiculous, Daiki?" he asked in between giggles. "The Hawks are not my team. I don't play for them."

Aomine was confused.

"But you wore their uniform yesterday..." And frankly, Aomine thought it looked awful on Kise. The only possible colours for the blond were white and blue.

"Yeah, I helped them learn a few new moves for the match and when their small forward was injured in the game I replaced him since they don't have anyone else for that position."

Aomine felt a weight drop from his heart.

"But Tetsu said you play for them..."

Kise frowned, not really sure how to react to this information.

"You must have understood wrong. Kurokocchi knew I only help Ian and the rest improve."

The tanned boy tried to recall the conversation with his former light and frown a little when he actually remembered that Kuroko hadn't directly told him that Kise was playing.

He felt like he had been tricked.

"That bastard..." he muttered and smiled a little. So Kuroko had played a number on him by manipulating him...

Kise wasn't sure how to react.

"Anyway... I talked to Kasamatsu-senpai this morning... not that you don't know this already," the blond said as a matter of fact and sank deeper into the warm water.

Aomine rubbed his shoulders, feeling the tension in his lover's body.

"So... when are you going back to Kaijo?"

Kise hesitated for a second. His left hand touched his injured knee. Since the game with the Hawks, his leg has been hurting again.

"I need to see a doctor before I can be certain."

This caught Aomine's attention and he looked at Kise's leg.

"You hurt it in the game against me, didn't you?" he asked, regret showing on his face. He should have gone easier on him.

Kise smiled and moved his palm away when he felt Aomine's inching closer to his knee to rub it.

"Not exactly... I had been overdoing it long before that game, Daiki," he explained in a soft voice. "But I think it is nothing serious."

Aomine frowned again. Nothing serious his ass. Nothing was serious when it didn't hurt for nearly three months.

"You are calling the doctor right away when we are done with this bath. We will go to see him together," it wasn't a request and Kise knew it so he just opted for nodding and turning to his side to hug Aomine. He didn't want to let go.

* * *

Two hours later Kise and Aomine found themselves in the hospital's waiting room. There were children everywhere, screaming and crying and running around like they were on drugs... So, yeah, Aomine's patience was wearing tin. The only reason he hadn't left already was that doctor Richmond was the best according to Kise's little research (conducted while talking to that Ian guy on the phone, which had irritated Aomine).

"Daiki..." called Kise, trying to cheer him up but it was of no use. "Come on, stop brooding."

Aomine looked at him and felt a part of his annoyance disappear. Kise's shining honey eyes were staring at him, weakening all of his resolve.

"It is too noisy," the tanned boy said and welcomed Kise's fingers when they stroked his hand. They didn't care about the audience. Not that anyone paid them any attention.

Kise smiled widely and cocked his head to the side.

"But I am here, right," he tried putting all of his charm in it. "Then just smile and ignore the noise."

That seemed to do the trick and Aomine felt a little bit better.

That was until a child threw it's toy in Aomine's lap, hitting his most sensitive part.

Thankfully, it wasn't a strong impact so Aomine managed to silence his pain.

"Sorry mister!" a little boy with big green eyes and short blond hair run to him. "I didn't mean to throw it that way."

Aomine was about to retort with something stupid when Kise took the toy; a small blue lion (Aomine wondered why the lion was blue), and handed it over to the child with a gentle smile.

"Here you go," he said in perfect English and the boy gaped.

"You are so pretty!" he said in awe and stepped closer to Kise to have a better look at him. "Is your hair really that blond?"

Kise laughed, clearly enjoying the conversation with the brat, which Aomine thought was unfair.

"Why... you also have blond hair," as if to prove his statement, Kise ruffled the kid's locks.

The child shook his head.

"But yours is better!" he exclaimed. "I want to be like you! You must be a model!"

Kise cocked his head to the side.

"But you need to study a lot and be good to people and help your parents if you want to be a good model," it was a lie but Aomine knew the brat's parents would be grateful to Kise for it.

The kid nodded, already planning on how to help his mom with the dinner.

"Then I will!" He took the lion from Kise in the same moment a young woman with the same hair and eye colour as the boy's walked out of a room and looked around.

"Ben!" she said and quickly walked over her child. She looked at him to make sure that the kid hadn't gotten in any fight and then turned to Kise. "I am sorry if he had troubled you!"

The model shook his head a no and ruffled Ben's hair again with a smile.

"He hadn't, Ben is a nice kid," the mother was obviously proud and relieved to hear this from Kise.

"Thank you very much, Mister!" called out the child as his mother led him to the elevators. Aomine was happy to see that. This brat liked his Kise way too much.

"Ah, what a nice kid!" Kise sighed but before Aomine could say something a nurse called their names and the two of them headed to doctor Richmond's office.

* * *

The doctor, who turned out to be a woman much to Aomine's displeasure, examined Kise's knee with as much gentleness as possible. But at least she was smart enough not to try flirting with the blond. Once she had finished checking his leg, the woman looked over at the x-rays.

"Hmm..." she started, looking at them closely. "I think you have overstressed you knee." she said and turned around. " But with the right way of training you will get better in a month."

Aomine let out a sigh of relieve.

"So he is going to be alright?" he asked, ignoring Kise who obviously wanted to say something.

The woman nodded and took down the x-rays.

"There is nothing wrong with his bones so I can safely say that his body is still not strong enough to handle the amount of stress it had been put under. With some exercise you," she turned to Kise," need to do everyday, your muscles will become stronger and the problem will go away."

Kise nodded and put his jeans back on.

"What about in the future? Is there going to be a problem?" he asked, afraid that his knee will get in the way of playing.

The doctor sat down on her chair and took out a sheet of paper.

"No," she answered all the while wring down something. "Don't play basketball for a month and retain from doing anything that might put pressure on you knee. They you must start following this training regime and you will be fine by the time your next tournament."

Kise and Aomine looked at each other, sharing a smile.

* * *

Once they were back in Kise's apartment, Aomine closed the door and pulled Kise closer to hug him. The tanned boy's body was shaking.

"You will be fine," he said and Kise could hear the happiness in his lover's words.

He looked up and pressed his lips against Aomine's. The kiss started out slow and gentle but soon it turned into something fierce.

Kise was swept away by the storm in his heart. The emotions he was feeling were so strong that he was weak against their forceful winds that soon wiped away every sane thought in Kise's mind.

Yeah, he was gone with the wind and he didn't mind it one bit.


	13. Chapter thirteen: The pleasure was mine

Chapter thirteen:

Life was good. That was the first thing Aomine thought when he woke up the next day in a bed that he was certain wasn't his own. For the first time in his life there wasn't only basketball on his mind in the morning. No, there was something else. Something bright and shiny that was now his own Sun, air, water and reason to exist. How cheesy... but the strangest thing was that Kise had always been on his mind. The only difference was that Aomine wasn't trying to ignore the blond's face in his thoughts.

Aomine was happy that his family paid very little attention to him and to the frequent calls from his school that had to inform them that their son was absent again. Otherwise, he couldn't stay with Kise as long as he planned to.

The tanned boy rolled over and reached out only to find the bed empty and cold; none of Kise's warmth was left. He groaned with dissatisfaction and hugged the blond's pillow that still had the model's scent left on it.

_**Ah, how funny... I already miss him**_.

The way his heart seemed to yearn for the blond's presence was the best feeling Aomine had ever experienced. It was bitter but sweet at the same moment.

The Touou's ace looked at the clock on the bedside table that read ten in the morning and wondered how he was going to handle another hour before the blond got back from work. Thankfully, Kise had only one shoot that day and it was an early one. Which meant they could spend the rest of the day cuddled together. And maybe go for a walk after dinner. Or have a meal out...

He wanted to laugh at himslef. He had never even considered doing such things with his previous lovers. Hell, he had even despised holding someone by the hand and now it was so hard to lef go of Kise. It was so strange given that the blond was the one who was suppoused to be clingy.

_**But... does this mean that I am gay?**_

Surprisingly, it didn't bother him as long as he was gay with Kise and him alone.

Aomine rolled on his back and sighed. Just an hour left before he could see the model again.

Oh, he didn't want his teammates or friend see him like this. They would certaily mock him for the rest of his pathetic life. Aomine Daiki, who was a coldhearted jerk was now hugging a fucking pillow just because it smelled like his lover.

_**How amusing.**_

The sound of someone knocking on the front door made Aomine sit up. Was that Kise? No, it was till too early and besides the blond had his own key.

With a frown on his face, Aomine got up and put a pair of jeans on then grabbed his black Touou T-shirt and headed for the door. The floor was cold under his bare feet.

With a wide smile on his face, because there was nothing that could possibly darken his mood, Aomine swung the door open.

_**Fuck it, I was wrong, there was something that could ruin my day.**_

* * *

Ian stared at the boy in front of him not really sure how to react. He had expected Kise to open the door. Not that tall tanned boy that he had seen Kise leaving with after the match. He frowned and cocked his head to the side, observing the other.

He was tall, taller than Ian himself, with dark skin that was obviously a result of a long time spent outside. His bare arms showed muscles Ian could only dream for. His face was unreadable and his dark blue eyes were cold as ice. But the aura that surrounded him was something similar to Kise's.

Aomine wanted to slam the door shut in that idiot's face now that he had remembered Kise talking about that boy. Ian Wildfire if he remembered correctly. The boy who had made Kise play in Aomine's absence. No, the Touou's ace didn't like him.

It was childish and he knew it but he did not want to let that bastard anywhere near Kise.

"What do you want?" he asked rudely and fought back the urge to slam the door.

Ian pushed his lips together. No, he didn't like him at all.

_**He might have the same aura as Kise but I bet they are the complete opposites. **_

"I came to see Ryouta," he stated and Aomine felt his blood boil. That asshole dared to use his lover's first name? "I tried to call him a number of times, but his phone was turned off."

_**Yeah, because I made sure it was.**_

"He is at work right now," Aomine informed him coldly and wondered if Ian would ask to come inside and wait for the blond. Not that he was was going to allow it. For all he cared, that bastard could just sit outside the apartment until Kise came back. Or better, crawl back to wherever he came from and never even dare visit Kise again.

Ian could clearly feel the bad vibes coming from the tanned boy but he couldn't care less.

"When is he coming back?" Now his face was just as stoic and cold as Aomine's.

The Touou's ace frown deepened.

"That is none of your concern, get lost." He tried to shut the door, but a foot stopped it.

"I don't know who the hell are you but I am not leaving until I get to speak to Ryouta."

Okay, now Aomine wanted to punch him more than a minute ago.

"Then wait for him outside," _**or I will be the one to throw you out.**_

The Touou's ace knew he was being childish but he couldn't help it.

Ian bit back his harsh comment. No, he was not going to act like an idiot.

"Look, dude, I don't know what is your problem but if you treat Ryouta the same way you treat total strangers, you have no right to be with him."

The words hit Aomine right in the heart. He really had no right to claim that Kise was his after all he had put him through but he was sure as hell that he wouldn't walk away on him again. This time Aomine was going to stay as he had promised and take good care of his lover.

"Don't call him by his first name," hissed Aomine not really caring that unlike Japanase people, the other part of the world often used the person's given name to addres him.

Ian lifted his right eyebrow in a question.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" Okay, this conversation was getting out of control.

"Aomine Daiki, now get the fuck out of here," he tried to slam the door again but Ian didn't let him.

_**Oh, so this is the idiot Ryouta told me about.**_

Ian smiled coldly and folded his hands in front of his chest. Now that he knew the name of the boy he wasn't going to walk away that easily.

"Ah, from what I heard you are the one who should get lost," Ian muttered in a cold tone and pushed the door so that he could enter. He didn't exactly care about the venom in Aomine's eyes. "Haven't you caused enought pain to Ryouta alerady? He quit basketball because of you."

There was not way that Ian was going to tell him what Kise's face looked like when he had spoken of Aomine. All of that pain and longing...

Aomine narrowed his eyes. So that bastard knew what had happened between Kise and him.

**_Are they really that close?_**

No, Aomine didn't want to cinsider their relationship. He knew that Kise belonged to him and him along but the thought of his lover having someone so close to him was making him nervous.

"Don't interfere," The Touou's ace bit back and prepared for a fight. "What is going on between Kise and me is none of your concern."

He was gatting so angry that his usual perfect English (thanks to his private teacher when he was six) was starting to sound different, his accent was standing out more than five minutes ago.

Ian ignored him and sat down on the couch reaching out for the Tv remote as if Aomine wasn't there.

Just when the Touou's ace was about to start the argument, the door swung open and Kise walked inside unaware of what was going on. The blond quickly removed his jacket and then walked to the living room expecting to see only his lover.

"Daiki, guess wha..." he stopped in the middle of the sentence, surprised to find Ian on his couch and Aomine on the edge of starting a fight. "Oh, Ian!"

The American boy only nodded in aknowledgment and turned off the TV he had just turned on.

"Yo, Ryouta," he greeted with a wide smile and walked over to his friend to give him a welcoming hug so that he could annoy the dark skinned man even more. "I decided to drop by and see how you are doing."

Kise laughed brightly to his friend and patted him on the shoulder.

"I just finished my photo shoot earlier today. Sorry for not calling you...'' the model looked at Amine not really sure how to continue.

Ian saved him the trouble . The dark haired boy smiled friendly knowing fully well that Aomine was glaring daggers at him. Oh, that dark skinned bastard deserved to suffer at least a little.

''Don't worry, Ryouta,'' Ian assured him. ''By the way the team wants to go out and celebrate the victory tonight. Are you coming?"

Kise laughed a little, trying to brighten the mood.

"But I am not even a part of the team!" he said between chuckles and stepped closer to Aomine, feeling the other's mood. He was agitated.

Ian cocked his head to the side, ignoring Aomine's glare. The American player couldn't care less about that bastard's opinion.

"We won because of you," Ian reminded him gently. "Besides, all of us consider you a part of our team."

Aomine clenched his fists and tried to push Kise away who had gotten between him and that Ian idiot trying to stop what was about to happen.

"You know," the tanned boy started coldly. "Ryouta has a team back in Japan. One that is waiting for him."

Ian stepped forward, ready to start a fight.

"Are you sure you are not referring toy yourself?" The American bit back and his eyes changed, became darker with anger.

"And what if I am?" Aomine was just as angry.

Kise tried to intervene again but no one paid him attention. He clung to his irritated boyfriend's sleeve, trying to reason with him, but his words went unheard.

"You don't deserve him," it was the truth but Aomine wasn't about to let Kise go this easily. "You are the reason he came here in first place. In order to run away from you."

The tanned man felt his heart clench. The bastard was right. Kise had quit basketball, left behind all of his friends and come to America all because of him. To run away because of the pain he had caused him.

He fell silent. His head lowered.

Kise froze, recognizing this sad expression.

"Daiki..." he whispered and grabbed his hand, lifting it to his cheek, letting him know that they were together now, that he was there.

"You are right," Aomine said quietly and stroked softly Kise's cheek, loving the feeling of his smooth skin. "I did hurt him."

Ian's eyes went wide and for a second he was taken aback by the sadness in the other's voice.

"I do not deserve him. Nor his forgiveness." Now Kise tried to put a hand to his lips but Aomine caught it and gripped his fingers slightly, telling his lover that it was alright. "But I won't let him go again, Ian." He lifted hie head and his eyes shone with resolution. "I won't lose him to you or to anyone else."

Ian stared for a long moment. Somehow something had changed. Instead of anger, there was a warmer feeling in those blue eyes that left him speechless. He looked at Kise, who was looking at his friend with soft eyes and his suspicions were confirmed. Those two were lovers. It made his heart warm because he understood something in that moment. This bastard, no matter how rude he was to the others, was gentle and loving towards Kise. It was evident in the way he was holding the blonds hand in his own while the fingers of his other arm were stroking Kise's cheek. Besides, the model wouldn't allow anyone to treat him badly, right?

Ian stepped back and smiled gently.

"I see..." he mumbled. "But I have to warn you..." his voice dropped to a dark whisper. "If you ever hurt him again... I will take Kise with me to the Hawks and I won't ever let you get near him again."

Aomine nodded and draped an arm around Kise's shoulder to pull him closer. He rested his cheek on the top of the blond's hair and caressed his back gently.

"I won't" Aomine said solemnly and looked down at the quiet Kise in his arms. He smiled gently. "I came to take him back with me and I don't plan on letting him go any time soon."

Hearing this again but this time coming from a calm and collected Daiki struck Kise's heart.

Ian nodded and extended his arms in invitation.

"Somehow I believe you."

Aomine hesitated for a moment but he ended up releasing his lover and watching carefully how Kise walked over to Ian and hugged him like a brother would hug his onii-chan. Ian pressed him closer than Aomine would have liked for a second and then patted the blond on the back.

"Okay, then I will be going now..." he tugged a strand of golden hair behind Kise's ear and smiled softly. "Make sure to call me before you leave for Japan?"

The model nodded and stepped back, knowing that Aomine was uncomfortable seeing him this close to anyone.

"We will be leaving in two weeks, so we have time to play a game if you want to..." He suggested. Ian thought about it for a second while he was trying to measure Aomine's strength. The boy looked stronger than him but Ian had nothing against playing against him.

"Okay, call me whenever you want to play."

With that he turned to Aomine and reached out offering him a hand shake.

Just as expected the tanned's grip was firm and confident.

"It was pleasure meeting you, Daiki." It was a lie but the two of them had come to a silent agreement to act as friendly as possible around Kise. Neither of them wanted to trouble the blond.

"The pleasure was mine."

* * *

Kise made sure to see off his guest before he locked the door and returned to Aomine. He stopped in front of his lover and kept his head down, not sure if he had enough strength to look the Touou's ace in the eye.

"You mean it?" the blond asked a minute later after a long silence. "That you won't leave me again?"

Aomine swallowed, feeling breathless because of all emotions that evaded his heart.

"I mean it, Ryouta," he assured him and pulled Kise closer, pressing him against his chest. "I will hold you like this as long as you want me here."

Kise didn't reply. He just closed his eyes and clenched the front of Aomine's shirt in his fists. He prayed that they could stay like this forever. Because damn him, but waiting for so long sure as hell paid off.


	14. Chapter fourteen: What matters

Chapter fourteen: What matters

Aomine pressed his face to the side of his naked lover's face and sighed in content. They had been lying on the couch for an hour now and none neither of them wanted to move to the bed since it was too nice to cuddle with each other like this.

Kise yawned and brought one of his hands to Aomine's in order to entwine their fingers together.

"Are you sleepy?" asked quietly the tanned boy and pressed his lips to the other's cheek. Sweet gestures like this was were what made Kise fall for him more and more with each passing second.

The blond nodded and closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

"Mmmm... carry me to the bedroom later?" he asked in a dazed voice, already drifting off in his lover's embrace. His mind seemed to be fogged, no rational thought was able to break through the thick layers of pleasure and dizziness.

Aomine pulled him closer to make sure that Kise was getting all the warmth he needed so that he could sleep peacefully. The tanned boy didn't dare to move as he felt the blond's body become heavier and heavier until his lover was breathing lightly like a sleeping man.

It fascinated him just how easy they had gotten used to each other. There was no awkwardness when Aomine was running his fingers along that beautiful body of Kise's and even thought the model's chest was well toned and hard instead of nicely curved, it felt better than anything just to caress him there. Maybe Aomine had gotten soft but he couldn't care less. If enjoying Kise's presence and breathing deeply that nice smell of his body meant he was going to be called softy, he didn't mind at all.

Carefully, not to wake him up, Aomine shifted Kise's body in his arms and stood up. He frowned. Had Kise gotten lighter than before? Yeah, his ribs were showing more than they used to when the blond was back in Japan... He made a mental note to feed Kise properly once the blond was awake.

Not really caring about being naked, Aomine carried Kise to the king-sized bed in the bedroom and placed him down gently before pulling the sheets to the side so that he could join his lover. Just when he had wrapped his hands around Kise, Aomine noticed something.

Frowning, the Touou's ace pressed his lips to the model's forehead and cursed lowly under his breath.

Kise was burning.

* * *

Aomine replaced the already hot cloth on Kise's forehead with a new one that was cooler. He had been doing this for an hour now but Kise's fever didn't seem to get better. Thanks to the gods that were watching over them that it didn't get any worse as well.

The blond was on his back, covered with as much blankets as Aomine had managed to find. His face was flushed because of the temperature and his pink lips were parted. His breathing was ragged and swallow, indicating that Kise was... well, obviously sick.

"Damn it..." Aomine muttered and hurried to the bathroom to fill the basin with cold water. His hands were shaking.

How he hadn't noticed anything earlier? Now that he thought about it, Kise had been warmer than usual when the had sex earlier, but Aomine had ignored him. What is more, the whole day the blond was less cheerful and noisy than usual but the tanned boy had brushed that off as well.

Fuck him. He had screwed up again.

Aomine went back to Kise's room and quickly changed the cloth on his forehead. It had gotten so warm... and Kise's fever wasn't going down at all.

He was getting worried. Maybe he needed to call a doctor?

No, Kise had woken for a minute a while ago, begging him not to call for an ambulance. And Aomine complied because he knew how scared the model was from hospitals.

Okay... that left him with only one option.

He fished out his cell phone from the drawer and scanned through the contacts.

Thankfully, she picked up right away.

"Dai-chan! How is it in America?! How is Ki-chan?! Are you having nice time, you two?" Satsuki didn't even give him time to greet her.

"Oi, Satsuki, shut up for a second, I need help," he muttered and used his free hand to change the clothes again.

Momoi fell silent, wondering what that idiot had done wrong again.

"What did you do, baka!" she asked, preparing herself to kill her friend if he had made her precious Ki-chan sad again.

Aomine frowned.

"Kise is down with fever," he said quickly and dipped the warm cloth in the cold water. "I can't bring it down with just cloths on his forehead. Tell me what to do."

Thankfully, Momoi had gotten through basic medical education since she had been the one to take care of the whole Teiko's team's injuries back when they were playing together.

"Okay, Dai-chan, listen carefully..." she said and waited for a second to make sure that Aomine was paying attention.

"Get more clothes and wet them with cold water," teh girl instructed, trying to remember everything she had learnt. " Then wrap one around each of Ki-chan's ankles. Then use other to wrap it around his neck. You have too keep his head cool, you get that? Then go prepare hot bath. Keep him in it as long as the water is warm. Make sure he drinks a lot of liquids. And make him sage tea... I think that should be enough to bring the temperature down... if it's not working, take him to the hospital."

Aomine had memorized everything.

"Okay, thanks, Satsuki. I will call you later to tell you how is he." The tanned boy hung up before the girl had the chance to say anything.

Okay, now he needed more cloths. And he had to fill the bath tube.

* * *

Aomine slowly stripped off Kise's clothes. He had made the blond change into a pair of loose pants and one of the tanned's shirts with a lot of help from Aomine. Now, he was peeling away the garments one by one until Kise was just as naked as he was.

He leaned his lover's body against his own and tilted his chin up. Damn it... his face was still flushed.

"Oi, Ryouta, wake up.." Aomine tried to wake him, but he failed again. Just like the previous countless times.

He sighed and picked Kise up so that he could lower the both of them into the water. It took him a while until he found a comfortable position for both of them. In the end, he settled for Kise's body being pressed against his own.

Aomine used one of his hands to keep the model from drowning, while the other sank itself into the golden strands of hair to keep Kise's head against Aomine's shoulder in the most gentle way. The tanned boy sighed again and let his head fall back. He was tired from not having enough sleep with taking care of his sick lover but what troubled him the most was the fact that Kise's body felt so hot against his. Warmer than the water itself.

He hugged him even closer and kissed the blond's temple.

"Get better soon, idiot," he pleaded and squeezed his eyes shut.

* * *

Kise was tired even though he had slept for more than ten hours. His whole body hurt like hell and his mind was so dizzy...

"Daiki..." he moaned and squirmed, trying to find his lover without having to open his heavy eyelids. It was just too hard.

A hand took his fingers and squeezed them tightly in a comforting manner.

"I am here, Ryouta," Aomine mumbled and Kise felt something being lifted from his forehead and replaced with another thing that was cooler. The touch of the damp cloth felt like heaven against his feverish skin.

The blond model smiled a little and gripped Aomine's hand before falling back into a deep sleep. After all, he needed rest in order to heal.

Aomine watched as Kise's expression went back to peaceful again. It has been twelve hours since Kise's temperature had gone up and thankfully, now it was coming down slowly and surly. Maybe he had to get Kise back in the tub? That seemed to help him a lot.

Feeling tired as hell, the Touou's ace placed his head down on Kise's pillow and closed his eyes for a second. He didn't want to fall asleep but the lack of sleep for more than a day was too much for him to handle. Without realizing it, the dark haired boy drifted off, holding Kise's hand in his own.

* * *

The next time Kise woke up was a lot of hours later and he felt way better than before. Sure, he was still feeling a little dizzy and his heart still ached but at least he had enough energy to lift his lids up.

It surprised him to see that it was still night but one quick glance at the digital clock on the bedside table informed him that a whole day had passed by while he was asleep.

Geez... It has been a while since I have been sick enough to sleep this long...Hey, something his tickling my neck...

He looked to the side and his lips curved into a soft smile. Aomine had his head right next to Kise's and his breath was going out directly against the blond's sensitive neck. The model frowned a little when he realized that Aomine wasn't lying on the bed. The bottom half of his body was on the ground. One of his arms was folded into an obviously uncomfortable manner under his head while the other was busy holding Kise's fingers. Right next to him on the ground Kise saw a half empty basin. And a couple of cloths. The model brought his free hand to his forehead and removed slowly the one there.

Then he looked back at Aomine with disbelieve. Could he really...?

_**He really stayed up all this time in order to take care of me?**_

Now that he mentioned it, Kise actually recalled something like being with Aomine in the bathtub. The other was speaking softly to him while Kise was half awake, barely realizing what was going on around him.

_**"Get better soon, idiot..."**_

This was too much for Kise to handle. He covered his stinging eyes with his left hand and tried to hold back the tears. Aomine had taken care of him.

A quiet sob made its way out of Kise's moth and no matter how inaudible it was, it seemed enough to stir Aomine.

The tanned boy took in a sharp breath as he realized that he had fallen asleep against his will. Aomine quickly shot up, ready to changed the cloth on his lover's forehead when he realized that Kise was awake.

And crying.

An alarm went off in his mind.

"Ryouta?" he asked confused and brushed off Kise's hair away from his covered face. "What is going on?" His voice was so soft that it made Kise cry harder, not believing what was going on.

Up until then all of this, of them, seemed like a sweet dream to him but now... he understood that Aomine was there. With him. And he wasn't going to disappear.

Realizing he was making his lover worry, Kise removed his hand and tried to smile.

"You stayed up to take care of me..." he said between sobs. The tears were running down his face.

Aomine blinked, not sure how to react. He was torn between telling the blond that he was an idiot for thinking that he wouldn't do it and hugging Kise close.

Aomine settled for the second.

"Of course I would take care of you, moron," he whispered against his ear and let Kise cling to him and cry his heart out. "I love you after all..."

Kise froze when he heard those words.

Aomine smiled, pulling away a little.

"What?" he teased him with a grin. "You thought I didn't?"

When he got no spoken reply, just a blank stare, Aomine started to get worried.

"Ryouta..." he groaned and grabbed the other's chin. "Look at me. Look me in the eye."

Slowly and hesitantly, Kise obeyed and moved his gaze to Aomine's. What he saw there, left him too vulnerable.

"Listen to me carefully," the tanned boy begged. "I know this might be shocking for you, but I really love you. Why else would I come all the way to America to get you back, hm? Why would I make love to you when it had always been only sex with all of the girls?" Kise's eyes widened more.

It was true... Aomine wasn't the kind to act sweet to anyone. And yet... ever since his arrival in New York he had acted in no other way than gentle towards him. And what they had shared together wasn't just sex to satisfy their physical needs. it had been way deeper than that.

**_Daiki loves me._**

"You are what matters the most to me, idiot," whispered Aomine and kissed him. "Now... I guess you are hungry?"

_**Ah, romantic as ever... He just confessed to me and he is already back to normal...**_

Kise smiled and nodded, deciding that he was going to give Aomine an answer later.

* * *

Momoi was surprised to see Akashi waiting for her in front of Touou's gym.

Oh, fuck, I am in trouble.

She put a wide smile on her face and waved at her friend.

"Akashi-kun!" she greeted him. The red haired boy's eyes were shining with something Momoi didn't exactly like. "What is going on?"

The Teiko's captain narrowed his eyes.

"I believe you and Tetsuya went behind my back and played a little trick on Daiki and Ryouta without telling me something, Sastsuki..." His voice was low and dangerous, making the pink haired girl gulp.

She laughed nervously and mentally cursed herself and Tetsu for not thinking about the consequences of their actions when Akashi would find out.

"Crap..." she muttered.

Akashi smiled darkly.

"Now, I order you to tell me everything."

* * *

_**A/N:I hope all of you enjoyed it! Thanks for the reviews! And, of course, thanks to everyone who is reading this story! I will try my best to update as soon as possible!**_


	15. Chapter fifteen

**_New chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! I will try my best to update soon again but I will be a little busy in the next 3-4 days, so I apologize in advance if there isn't a new chapter during that period of time. Anyway, here comes chapter fifteen! _**

* * *

**Chapter fifteen: Do you have something to tell me?**

"Ah...!" Kise tried to bite back the moan but he failed miserably as Aomine's mouth sucked him harder, sending his coherency out of the window.

It was becoming too much for him to handle. His body was set on fire, his mind was dizzy with all of the emotions that assaulted Kise's senses. The hand that slid up his body until it reached Kise's arm... the intertwined fingers, the gentleness of each suck, the immense pleasure coming from Aomine's mouth... all of these were doing wonders to the blond's body. God, who would have thought that the Touou's ace was that skillful.

"D-dai...ki.." Kise's breath hitched when he was taken nearly all the way inside the other's mouth. The fucking warmth was killing him. The model arched his back, trying to get more and more and more...

Then everything suddenly stood still as Aomine pulled away. The tanned boy licked his lips, loving the taste on them. Kise couldn't help but stare at his lover's face. It was flushed with pure desire, his eyes were blazing with fire that the blond knew well enough to recognize. It was something deeper than just physical need for the other.

Kise could hear Aomine's thoughts as if he was shouting them out loud.

**_I love you, I need you!_**

"Ryouta..." Aomine groaned as he fumbled with his belt, annoyed that the fucking pants wouldn't come off as fast as he wanted.

The model smiled and rose his hands above his head, offering the tanned boy everything. Aomine released a feral growl and threw the last piece of clothing away, not caring where it landed. The bottle of lube somehow appeared in his hand and before Aomine could realize it, he was rubbing the oil on his erection. Then suddenly, he froze.

He couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the expression on Kise's face.

The tanned boy felt something swell inside his chest. How could he be worthy enough for something as beautiful as Kise? He was sure that there were people who would pay millions of dollars only to see the blond in the state he was in right now but Aomine was going to kill everyone who dared to come even close to his lover.

The Touou's ace leaned closer and placed a gentle kiss on the other's forehead.

"I love you,"he whispered and smiled as he felt the model wrap his legs around his hip in an invitation.

There was no answer to his confession but it was okay. Aomine knew what Kise's feeling were like. He knew that the model returned his love with equal force. It didn't matter that words just couldn't come out of Kise's mouth. Not just yet.

"I want you," Kise brathed out with a soft moan and arched his back, eager to take the things on the next stage.

Aomine closed his eyes and angled his hips so that he could push the tip of his cock in his lover's body.

He silently thanked all gods for being considerate enough to loosen up Kise with his fingers. The way the model's body tightened around him was almost painful. And the expression on the blond's face was somewhere between discomfort and pleasure.

"Relax," Aomine mumbled and stroked the blond strands of hair with his free hand.

Kise lifted his head a little so that he could press his lips to Aomine's chin.

"I am okay, " he breathed out softly. "Move."

Kise was expecting the usual hard and firece pace but he was surprised to feel Aomine start moving ever so slowly. He moved a couple of inches back, then he moved forward, sheathing himself in Kise's warm body.

A deep groan escaped Aomine's mouth. His eyes shut tightly, his right hand that was supporting his body, gripped the bed sheets. The pleasure was too much.

Kise arched his body again in pleasure as he felt Aomine move again. This time a little harder but ever so gently. Not to mention that the fingers that had buried themselves into the golden hair, were now gripping it slightly, giving away just how much the tanned boy liked what they were doing.

"Daiki..." Kise moaned and threw his head back as he felt his prostate being hit at the same time his member rubbed against Aomine's abs. The friction felt like heaven. Kise pressed his face to the side of his lover's neck and held on for dear life because he was sure as hell this gentle lovemaking was going to break him apart.

"Agh...Ngh..." Aomine was trying to keep his voice down, he wanted to hear only Kise's soft moans that were like music for his hears but it was impossible with just how good it felt. He pressed his precious partner closer. "I.. Ryouta...Gods..."His body was tensing because of the pleasure.

Kise nearly screamed as Aomine struck his sweet spot harder than before. He gripped his lover's shoulders and threw his head back, giving access to his neck to Aomine.

The latter didn't hesitate to suck on the skin until there was a clear mark left, signaling that he, Kise Ryouta, his boyfriend, belonged to him.

"I...Ah, Ryouta... I am close," he whispered against Kise's neck.

The only response he got was a tightening around his cock and a breathy moan. Was that his name that was coming from Kise's lips? That soft whisper that reminded him of a prayer?

Aomine pressed the other's body even closer, making sure that there was no space left between the two of them and with one last thrust he stilled, coming with a moan of Kise's name.

The model, on the other hand, threw his head back, reaching his climax just a few seconds before him. His eyes were wide with the amazement and pleasure that ripped him apart.

"Daiki..." he whispered softly, relaxing against the bed.

The two of them stayed silent and still for what felt like ages as they tried to catch their breaths. Kise's heart was hammering so hard against Aomine's chest that the latter could feel it's beat resonating through his body.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

It was a sound that calmed him down and relaxed him. It made him realize with new power that this wasn't a dream. It was a sweet reality and Kise wasn't going to disappear once Aomine opened his eyes.

A gentle hand came up to his head that was lying against the blond shoulder.

"Are.. you okay?" Kise asked breathlessly, still having trouble forming coherent sentences.

Aomine smiled and closed his eyes, memorizing everything about this moment.

"Yeah, more than okay, " he admitted and sighed. He was about to say something when he hear the blond's stomach screaming that it was hungry. He chuckled and lifted his head a little only to see Kise's flushed cheeks. "I take that as a sign that you are hungry?"

The model frowned and unwrapped his legs and arms from Aomine's body, releasing him reluctantly.

"I guess I am," he muttered and felt his face burn at the feeling of Aomine's semen coming out of his body.

God, he was so embarrassed that he pulled the blanket over his body and curled into a ball.

Aomine stood on the edge of the bed with a confused expression. What was going on?

"Oi, Ryouta..." he called and tried to tug away the blanket. "Hey, look at me!"

He managed to pry the sheet out of Kise's hands and froze when he saw the look on the other's face. He had never seen Kise so flushed before. Not even during sex.

"What is going on?" he asked in a soft tone, knowing his lover wouldn't appreciate any witty remark about how red suited his face.

Kise buried his head in the pillow.

"It's leaking out..." he muttered so quietly that Aomine was barely able to hear it.

The Touou's ace's moth formed an O when he realized what Kise meant.

Without saying a word, he grabbed the tissues from the bedside table and pushed away the covers. Before Kise could protest, his body was flipped onto his stomach and Aomine was gently cleaning the mess he had left behind.

"Daiki, what are you doing?!" Kise squirmed, trying to get away, but Aomine was obviously stronger than him.

The tanned boy leaned closer and pressed a kiss on the other's back.

"I am cleaning you up, " he stated and threw the dirty tissue into the bin next to the bed. "Now you must feel better, right?" he asked and nuzzled his lover's neck.

Kise's face was burning.

* * *

Aomine was putting away the dishesh they had just washed and dried when Kise's phone rang.

"Hello?" the blond nearly sang when he picked up, obviously happy. There was a short pause. "Ian!" Aomine grunted. Why did that bastard have to call when Kise and he were all lovey-dovey?

The tanned man walked over to his lover and hugged him from behind, resting his head onto the blond's shoulder.

"A game?" Kise hesitated for a second and Aomine slid his hand down to his leg, reminding him that it was out of question for the blond to play. "Ah, sorry, I am not allowed to for a while. You know... my leg."

The blond leaned back against Aomine's chest and looked at him with a soft smile.

"Wait, I will ask him." Kise put his hand over the microphone. "Do you want to play with him?"

The tanned smirked. That was his chance to beat the crap out of that asshole without getting scolded by Kise.

"Sure, why not..."

Kise smiled at him again and pecked him on the cheek before continuing with his conversation.

"He agrees." Another pause followed during which Aomine managed to steam a few kisses. "Okay, then we will meet you there in fifteen minutes!"

Kise shut the phone and threw it on the sofa before he turned into his boyfriend's arms and snuggled into his embrace.

"You will behave, right?" Kise asked and planted a soft kiss on the other's chin. "No necessary witty comments and no fights?"

The tanned boy rolled his eyes.

"Just how childish do you think I am?" he asked but the look on Kise's face made him grin innocently. "Okay, okay, I promise not to provoke Ian. Happy now?"

The model smiled widely and hugged Aomine.

"More than anything!"

* * *

Kise snuggled into Aomine's sweatshirt which was too big for his slender body and smiled softly at the smell coming from it. Maybe taking his boyfriend's clothes was going to become his hobby... And besides, Aomine didn't seem to matter at all. Actually, his eyes had sparkled at the sight of Kise wearing his sweatshirt and then the dark skinned man had kissed him lovingly.

"Oi, Ian, you suck!" Aomine's voice pulled out Kise of his thoughts and the blond shifted his attention to the ongoing mini game between the two idiots. Ian tried to fake a drive, but Aomine was too agile and too skillful to let that pass.

The model smiled and leaned back against the fence, enjoying the spectacle. Once he had recovered from his fever, Aomine had asked him to arrange a match against Ian.

'I want to see if he is good...' was what the blue haired boy had said but Kise saw through it. Aomine wanted to ease the tension between the two and get along with Ian for the blond's sake. Not that the Touou's ace was going to admit it out loud.

Kise observed the two. They were more alike than either of them realized. The way they moved was similar, the flame in their eyes was almost the same... their way of handling the ball...

**_And yet Aominecchi is better._**

This was out of question. It was evident in the way Aomine was scoring without much trouble against Ian. The latter was doing his best to defend and had managed to stop a number of Aomine's attacks but he was slowly and surly losing the battle.

**_He is beautiful..._**

In that aspect, Aomine hadn't changed since middle school. His movements were just as mesmerizing as almost four years ago when he had seen Aomine play for the first time. If anything, the pro had become better than ever.

But there was one thing that Kise was more than happy it was the same. Aomine's smile had returned.

* * *

The game had ended with Aomine crushing Ian but both of them seemed to be in a good mood after the match. Instead of brooding about losing, Ian was grinning widely. He was happy to find a good opponent.

Aomine, on the other hand, felt the joy of being able to play with all he had against someone again.

"You suck, you know that, right?" Aomine teased his opponent as he sat down next to his lover.

Ian frowned while pulling out a bottle of water.

"You know... we don't have monsters like you around here..." he muttered under his breath with a smile on his face.

Kise smiled at their almost friendly conversation and took the ball from Aomine to spin it on his index finger. He itched to play and move but he knew better than that.

"It was a nice show..." the blond said in his usual cheerful tone. "Besides... Ian is about as good as Kagamicchi is. Don't you think, Daiki?"

Aomine snorted. He admitted that the dark haired bastard was better than expected but ti actually be called as good as Bakagami... no, the red head had become immensly stronger during the time between thier two matches. And Aomine could only guess how good the Seirin's ace was right now. No wonder Tetsu had chosen him as his new light.

The tanned boy frowned and looked down. He felt his heart flutter for a second. Matybe he really missed his old team more than he had imagined.

Kise's eyes softened. The blond couldn't exactly tell what was going on through the other's mind but he could read a part of it on his face.

"Bakagami has become good," it meant a lot coming from the Touou's ace. "Tetsu and he are one hell of a combo."

Ian cocked his head.

"Bakagami? Tetsu?" he asked, confused.

"Ah, I haven't told you about them..." Kise leaned back and put the ball aside. "Kurokocchi, that is Tetsu for Daiki, is one of my former teammates. He is amazing!" just by listening to his voice, Ian could say that the two of them were on good terms. "Kagamicchi, stop calling him Bakagami, Daiki, is his teammate..." Kise paused for a second, trying to find the right words to describe Kuroko's new light. "He is... I don't know hos to put it, but he is really strong..."

_Really strong._

**_That's one way to put it, Ryouta._**  
Or in other words the red head was a step away from being on the same level as the Generation of Miracles.

Ian tapped his lip with his finger, thinking about what he had heard. He was already amazed by what these two could do on court so it was thrilling to imagine what people, which Kise described as strong, were like. It sent shivers down his spine.

"I would really like to meet your former teammates and that Kagami guy," he said but Aomine paled.

No, Ian did not want to meet the Teiko's team.

**_He does not want to meet with Akashi._**

* * *

Kise laughed when he opened the door, feeling Aomine's fingers tickle his ribs.

The blond squirmed away from the touch and kicked the door closed.

"Don't do this, Daiki..." he breathed out through giggles as the tanned boy pinned him to the wall making it impossible for him to move.

Aomine leaned closer, pressing his lips to the model's temple.

"Why?" he asked quietly, his voice deep and full with longing. "Your laugh is cute."

Okay, he was going to deny if ever asked if he had said such thing. But now it didn't matter. He slipped his big hands under Kise's clothes loving the feeling of his warm skin under his hand.

"I'm ticklish, idiot..." Kise managed to whisper despite the overwhelming feeling of warmth that invaded his chest. His heart sped up. Aomine's fingers brushed his abs, making the blond squirm again. "Daiki..."

The tanned boy smirked and slipped out one of his hands to grab Kise's chin and tilte it up so that he could kiss him with all he had. A soft moan escaped the blond when his lips were forcefully parted and Aomine's tongue slipped inside.

Heat, need and desire was taking control over both of them when a cought resonated in the room and the two boys froze.

Aomine, acting on pure instinct, turned quickly with his back to Kise, making sure that the blond was safe and narrowed his eyes, trying to see in the darkness of the room.

Suddenly, the lights came on, just the lamp next to the sofa, but it was enough to illuminate the whole living room. Aomine froze when he realized the situation they were in.

All four of the rest of the Teiko's team and Satsuki were standing in the room, sitting on the sofa and the two armchairs with serious expressions on their faces. However, one of them frightened Aomine the most. It was their captain, who was staring as Kise and him with those heterochromatic eyes of him like he was thinking how to get rid of their dead bodies.

Kise froze when he saw them. He searched Kuroko's eyes but the look on his friend's face made him swallow with difficulty.

"Akashicchi..." he muttered and grabbed Aomine's shirt, making sure that the tanned boy wouldn't do anything stupid.

The Rakuzan's captain smiled softly but there was nothing good in this gesture. It was full of anger.

"Well... Ryouta, Daiki, do you have something to tell me?" he asked coldly.

**_Oh, we are dead._**

"What are you doing here, Akashi?" Aomine managed to pull himself together. He wasn't a part of the red haired boy's team anymore so there was nothing to be afraid from, right? "Oi, Midorima, put away those scissors."

The green haired boy fixed his glasses with a calm expression on his face.

"They are my lucky item, Aomine," he reminded the Touou's ace.

Aomine snorted. A lucky item that could easily be turned into a murder weapon.

"The question, I believe, is what you are doing here," Akashi interrupted, not liking how his question had been ignored. His eyes bored into Kise and Aomine. "The two of you."

Kise put a hand on his lover's shoulder and pushed him aside.

"Akashicchi, I am sure you know I am working here for now," he tried, offering a cheerful smile. " I signed a contract tha…"

He shut his mouth when he saw his former captain stare at him. Okay, so much for trying to solve this problem with reasoning.

"I do not remember allowing you to come here not to mention to quit your team, Ryouta."

**_Oh, so he has heard._**

Kise did his best to maintain his cool façade although his face darkened a little.

"I had my reasons to do so, Akashicchi," he said lowly, his eyes colder than usual. After all the red haired captain was one of those reasons.

The Rakuzan's player leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees.

"Do you mind sharing with us what reasons, Ryouta?"

**_Come on, stop saying my name like this… It's creepy._**

"Personal ones." He didn't even flinch for which he silently congratulated himself.

Murasakibara opened another package of sweets and put a handful of them into his mouth.

"Kisechin disappeared without telling anything to Akachin. He was worried."

Aomine's eyes widened and he looked at their captain.

**_Worried? Akashi was worried?_**

Well, that was a new thing.

"Atsushi, be quiet," the order was short and cold. "Now, why don't the two of you tell me what is going on?"

Kise sighed. He looked back at Aomine.

They hadn't planned on how or if they were going to tell the Generation of miracles about their relationship. Hell, Kise wanted to keep it as private as possible to protect Aomine from the anger of his fans. The Touou's ace on the other hand couldn't care less who knew about their relationship.

"I am going out with Ryouta," the tanned boy said bluntly and sneaked his arm around Kise to pull him close. His lips curved into a sly grin as he stared at Akashi. "As you might have already noticed."

There was no doubt that their guests had heard Kise and Aomine making out when they got home.

The model's face flushed but he said nothing.

Satsuki looked over at Kuroko, smiling.

**_We made it, Tetsu-kun._**

Their plan had worked.

Midorima pushed his glasses up with his taped fingers.

"This is disgusting," he stated and Aomine bared his teeth at him.

"You can take your opinion and shove it up you a…" he was intereupted by a gentle tug at his hand. "Ryouta?"

Kise's face softened and he nodded reassuringly, telling him that it was okay.

"Midorimacchi…" the model sighed. "You know, this wasn't a nice thing to say…"

The green haired boy frowned.

"But this is the truth. Two guys being together is not normal," he stated as if he didn't care at all for hurting his former teammate's feelings.

Momoi crossed her legs and then folded her arms in front of her impressive chest.

She did not like what Midorima had said. Both Kuroko and she had worked so hard to get those two idiots together regardless of what others thought. Love was love no matter the gender.

"As far as I recall, you and Takao-kun are really close, right Midorin?" she asked coldly, her eyes were glaring daggers. "Maybe you two will get together soon?"

The Shutoku's shooting guard frowned and opened his mouth to retort when Akashi interfered.

"All of you, shut up!" he ordered, his eyes never leaving Kise's face.

The Teiko's captain could clearly see the resolution on the model's face. It was clear that he and Aomine were going to stay together regardless of what their former teammates had to say. Besides, there was something strange in the blond's eyes. He looked… calmer, more confident. Even stronger than before.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Ryouta?" Akashi asked.

Kise nodded without hesitation. He had been running away for too long to actually care about what other people thought. He wanted to be with Aomine, stay by his side.

"I am sure, Akashicchi," he said with a soft smile.

The captain nodded and turned his attention towards the tanned boy.

"What about you, Daiki? Are you sure you want to stay with Ryouta even though he has no breasts?"

**_Okay, that is an interesting question, Akashi-kun._**

Kuroko stared at his former best friend, waiting for his respond. But Aomine didn't seem to hesitate as he pulled the blond closer with a loving smile on his face.

His right hand slid down Kise's flat chest.

"I think I will live without big boobs," he said with a smirk. Kise's face was distorted by a frown.

"Are you sure? E-cups sure look amazing, huh?" he teased his boyfriend.

Momoi was amazed by how easy those two seemed to get along. She had expected to take some time before Dai-chan became loving and sweet in front of other people, but looking at her best friend and Kise made her realize that what she and Tetsu had done was the right thing.

"Oi," Midorima brought his hand up to stop their flirting. "Quit it, this is disgusting."

Aomine made a mental note to kick his former team mate's ass next time they met in a game.

Akashi ignored the green haired boy.

"If that's so, then I shall give you my blessing," the captain announced and the Touou's ace had to put a lot of effort in order not to burst out laughing. The only thing that stopped him from doing so was the glare coming from Kise.

"Thank you, Akashicchi!" the blond said happily and broke free from Aomine's embrace. "So, why are all of you here?"

"Akashi-kun arranged try-outs for all of us," Kuroko was the one to answer. "Scouts from a few universities with strong basketball clubs will come to watch a practice game against a team with the strongest players they have."

Aomine's eyes widened. This was… a great chance for all of them.

"How did you pull that off?" He asked, amazed by Akashi's connections.

The former captain shrugged, crossing his legs as he leaned back. Little that all of them knew was that he had used the majority of favors different people had owned him in order to arrange this game. Not to mention that he had gone along with Kuroko's request to take Kagami with them.

"This is not important," Akashi said. "Tomorrow all of you will play."

Aomine's heart stopped as his eyes shifted to Kise, who looked at least stunned.

"Is there a problem, Ryouta?" The Rakuzan's player asked.

Kise pulled back a chair and sat down. There was something cold overwhelming his heart. Was this regret? Or maybe he felt uneasy and sorry?

The model buried his face in his hands with a soft laugh that had nothing happy about it.

"I can't play, Akashicchi…"


	16. Chapter sixteen: Home

**Okay, I didn't plan on finishing this chapter today, but hey... it's my birthday and all of your reviews made me want to update as soon as possible! Thanks a lot, people! I am happy that you like the story! And, of course, I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much. So... there is one more chapter left until the end besides this one. I am thinking about writing a fanfic about Takao and Midorima. How does this sound to you, guys?**

**Guest, sssuzuki, sairakanzaki, Katori Yui, FallenXLinkin: I am happy that you like it. I hope I continue to write things you will enjoy reading! Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

Chapter sixteen:

Akashi stared at Kise, not sure how to respond.

"All of you get out," he demanded not really giving his former team mates the right to heterochromatic eyes were shining with something fierce. Kise had to swallow in order to regain his cool facade. Akashi's glare was something he didn't want to be directed at him.

Aomine snorted. As if he was going to leave Kise alone with that psycho.

"I am not going anywhere," he stated and placed his hand on his boyfriend's shoulders, gripping slightly to let him know that they were together in this.

Akashi shifted his attention at the tanned boy and narrowed his eyes dangerously. Kuroko almost flinched as he felt the tension between the two. Maybe it was about time to interfere and stop that fight before it began.

"Ah, Aomine-kun, I think it's a good idea to leave Kise-kun and Akashi-kun alone," he said calmly and got up, taking his jacket in his arm. Murasakibara followed, still munching his candies. Midorima didn't hesitate at all to hurry up and leave.

The Touou's ace looked at his former shadow in confusion. Was Tetsu mental or what? He should had known that Akashi was dangerous in calm state not to mention in his current irritated one. Who knew what was going to happen.

No, Aomine was not leaving his lover's side.

Kise tilted his head back and offered a gentle smile, pulling away from Aomine's touch.

"I will be fine," he whispered and petted his hand. "Go with Kurokocchi and the rest for a game."

For the first time Aomine was reluctant to play. Even the opportunity to go against Midorima, Kuroko and Murasakibara didn't seem appealing at all.

"Ry..." he started but a hand grabbed the back of his hoodie and pulled him back, leaving him struggling in order to stay on his place. Fuck Musrasakibara and his height. "Oi, let me go, bastard!" the tanned boy shouted, but he was already being dragged down the corridor. "Don't dare touching him, Akashi!"

The door shut after Momoi.

The silence that followed was too thick for Kise's liking. He tried to smile and lighten the mood but his pathetic attempt failed after he saw the look on his former captain's face.

"What do you mean you can't play, Ryouta?" he asked lowly, leaning back against the couch. "I assume it isn't because you don't want to."

Kise nodded slowly, carefully thinking and choosing every word. He stretched his leg out and rubbed his sore knee. Akashi followed the motion and his eyes widened for a fraction of the second.

"How did you hurt it?" the red haired boy asked. A knee injury, he wondered...

Kise smiled softly and let his hand rest on his leg. God, he hoped he was going to get better soon for Aomine's sake. The model was sure that his lover was itching to play against him again.

"It had been causing me some trouble before the Interhigh's semi-finals but that game really did it, " his voice dropped a little. " Though the doctor says that I will be fine in a month with some rehabilitation."

Akashi fell silent for a moment. He had heard one of his team mates who had gone to watch the game saying that Kise looked kind of strange after the end. _He was limping._ But he hadn't given much thought about it. He had always known for sure that all of his former fellow players were too good to injure themselves. And now there he was Kise, still rubbing his knee and Akashi felt a pang of guilt in his chest. It was his job to look after the Generation of miracles. He knew and saw everything so how had he missed this?

The red haired boy closed his eyes and sighed, feeling extremely unpleased with the situation. He had failed to notice something like this but there was nothing he could do to reverse the situation now.

"Then I will make sure that those people see you play after you are healed completely," he said slowly, already considering all of his options. There were a few people that still owed his father a lot of favours. And a number that were in debt to him personally.

Kise blinked a few times, still not sure that he wasn't hallucinating. Maybe he still had fever and all of this was a dream.

"Why?" he asked quietly and looked at the floor. His stomach sunk. He had run away from them, from his team, friends and everyone else, but all of them were here now. Aomine had chased after him, claimed him his and swore to never leave his side. And now Akashi and the rest were there, offering him a hand. His vision blurred. "I left without telling you anything. All of this time I despised the memory of us playing in Teiko together, because all of you changed. And now... you are giving me a once in the lifetime chance," he looked up with a sad smile on his face. "Why?"

Akashi stared for a long moment, assimilating what had been said. He knew that Kuroko was against the way their team had turned up, but now Kise was joining him. Both of them were oblivious to the fact that they had to be like this. Not because Akashi liked it but because staying together would had meant endless trouble. They were all too strong.

"You are my team mate, Ryouta," the red haired boy said slowly, carefully choosing his words. "I know that you don't think what I did back in Teiko, letting all of you grow apart, was right but I had my own reasons," by now, his voice was almost gentle. His eyes looked soft. "Did you really think that I will leave you like this? That I will let you quit the one thing I know for a fact that you adore?"

The model felt extremely ashamed.

"You must be pissed right now," he mumbled and shifted his gaze away from Akashi. "I acted on my own, not really caring about your opinion," and that was one of the things Akashi hated the most.

The former Teiko's captain sighed and waved his hand.

"Angry or not, there is nothing that could change the past, Ryouta," he lowered his voice after a short pause and his eyes sparkled. "But don't ever think about doing this again, do you get me? You will obey me no matter what," okay, that was the captain Kise knew and seeing him like this made him smile, remembering the days in Teiko.

The blond lowered his head with a smile.

"As you wish," he said quietly.

"So, now tell me..." Akashi crossed his arms, all of the previous gentleness gone. "Did Daiki do anything inappropriate to you?"

* * *

"Oi, long time no see, Kise!" Kagami greeted him once Kise entered the changing room with a few bags in his hands.

The blond stopped dead in his tracks and stared at his friend and rival. Akashi hadn't mentioned anything about the Seirin's ace being there with them... Not to mention that it was surprising the Teiko's former captain considered Kagami good enough to take him in America.

"Kagamicchi!" he said happily and dumped the bags on the nearest bench before walking over to the red head, who was ting his shoes." What are you doing here?"

The Seirin's player grunted.

"Kuroko dragged me here, saying something about universities and teams..." he scratched the back of his head in confusion. "I just couldn't resist him."

Kise giggled, knowing fully well that Kuroko had the ability to convince other people. After all, the teal haired boy was sly. He knew how to manipulate other people and how to get what he wanted. Though many didn't realize that.

"So, how have you been doing? Kuroko was really worried about you quitting, you know," Kagami continued, staring right at the model.

Kise shifted a little, feeling uneasy. Then he laughed, trying to buy some time. What was going on with everyone caring about him so much recently? It was disturbing, really.

"Ah, about that..." he muttered and sat down next to Kagami. "I am taking a short break, but I will be playing on the Winter cup, so get ready, Kagamicchi. I am going to wipe the floor with you," he said happily. Just the thought of going up against him made him uneasy with eagerness.

Kagami burst out laughing, the sound resonating in the empty room clearly. The red head grabbed Kise and pulled him closer, leaning to whisper something in his ear.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Kise!" He said. "I am going to be the one to wipe the floor with all of you, the Generation of miracles!"

Kise was about to reply with something when the door to the changing room opened and all of his former team mates walked in.

Aomine stopped in his tracks, staring, even glaring at Kagami for touching his boyfriend. He could feel the urge to punch Kuroko's new light become too strong.

"Kagami-kun, I strongly advise you to let Kise-kun go," Kurokoi stated bluntly as he walked over to one of the lockers and placed his sack inside.

"Kurochin is right," Murasakibara muttered and pulled out another package of candies. "Don't hold Kisechin so close to you."

Midorima just ignored them and pushed his glasses up.

Kagami was confused. What was going on with all of them? It wasn't like he and Kise were doing anything wrong. And the way Aomine was staring at him like he was about to kill him...

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked, still not releasing Kise who was watching with amusement how his boyfriend was getting jealous.

Aomine dropped his bag on the floor and cracked his knuckles. An evil grin curved his lips.

"Let go of my boyfriend, Bakagami!"

**_Huh, boyfriend...?_**

It took him a while to understand the situation. Then Kagami released Kise immediately, muttering apologies frantically. God, he was going to get killed.

* * *

Kise was observing from the benches. Just half of the game had passed but it was clear who the winner was going to be. The point difference wasn't that big but the way both teams played... it was obvious. Akashi's team was better.

The model could only stare in amazement as he watched his former team mates and Kagami work together, function as a team, in order to win. At first they had tried going on their own, but after just two minutes it became clear that they needed teamwork. And it was working surprisingly well, Kise realized as he watched Kuroko steal a pass and direct the ball to Aomine. He caught it as if it hadn't been two years since the last time he had done something like this and broke through his stunned mark. The tanned boy was too fast, too good to be stopped. He scored a three with ease. Twenty seconds left until the end of the second quarter. The other team tried to take the lead but his attack was stopped when Akashi took the ball with one swift motion and passed it to Kagami. Okay, the captain was obviously testing the Seirin's player's abilities. There was no other explanation for giving the ball to a person who had three marks on him.

Kagami didn't look bothered at all as he balanced the ball, setting a steady rhythm of dribbling as he considered his options. Maybe a fake? A drive to the right? No, the player on his right was too fast to let him break through. The left one seemed slower. Kagami lowered his body and smirked.

_**Nice try, boys.**_

The read haired boy faked a drive to the left, then he quickly switched to the right as all three players rushed to stopped him. However, he was shut down as the one on the right reached out and blocked. Kagami only smiled wider as he turned around. Kise only watched in amazement as the red haired boy broke trough with a series of quick movements and headed for the basket. The centre of the other team, a tall guy that was maybe the ace, blocked Kagami. The red haired boy didn't even miss a beat as he threw the ball back with astonishing accuracy. It landed in Midorima's awaiting hands.

Another three points were added to the result, making the point gap ten points.

"Oi, those kids are good," muttered one of the people who were sitting next to Kise. Wasn't he a NBA scout? The man, who was in his early fifties, according to Kise, looked at the model. "Have they always been this good?"

The model smiled as he watched Kagami and Aomine play as a team. It was an amazing sight, really.

"No," he said softly. "They are getting better with every passed day."

Seeing Kagami play made him realize that Aomine was right. The red haired had become good.

"Though they have a lot more to show," it was true; none of them was revealing his full potential. Aomine and Kagami hadn't even considered the option to go in the Zone. Kuroko was barely using his misdirection and none of the rest of his moves. Midorima was restricting himself to playing only until the half line, not going for a full court shoot. Akashi wasn't even trying to use his Emperor's eye. Not to mention that Murasakibara had gone in only for a few minutes. And he had been on the defence.

The five men looked at him in confusion. They had seen enough to decide that those six were amazing.

"There is more?" the NBA scout asked with a smile. That was a gold opportunity. Six players that were doing astonishing against five of the best college players in the whole country. "What will it take to make them play at full power?"

Kise laughed a little and leaned back. He was starting to realize everything.

**_Reasons I can't understand, huh? You were right, Akashicchi..._**

"Who knows..." he muttered and kept on watching. "The only way is to make them play against each other."

One of the others, a man in his early thirties, smiled softly, noticing the fire in Kise's eyes.

"Seijuro said that you are one of them? Are you this good too?"

Kise tilted his head and looked at him with a smile that made people dazed.

"I don't know," he said slowly. "And I have no idea who will win a one on one battle if I go against any of them."

And the knowledge was making it thrilling. Kise hadn't realized that all of them, not only he, had desired an opponent strong enough to make them play seriously. Because what was the point of playing if he wasn't able to go all out?

The point gap was widening. Twelve. Fifteen...

The game ended with forty three points difference.

* * *

Akashi shook the NBA's scout's hand.

"I am impressed, Seijuro," he said with a grin on hi face. "I have never seen a team like yours."

Akashi only nodded with a small smile on his face. He, himself was impressed to be frank. Their opponent hadn't been a weak one.

Not that he was going to admit it, though.

"Thank you very much, Nick."

Nick Clarkson was one of his father's friends and that is how he had managed to convince him to arrange this game.

"I hope you had fun watching the match."

The five men laughed, thrilled that they had the opportunity to scout such players.

"I think I would like to have you play for my university," said one of them, a scout from one of the biggest universities in the USA. Not that Kise had managed to remember the name of it.

Akashi looked at his team mates. There was something in his chest that was begging him to make them stay together. The joy on Kise's face at the sight of their team play... the happiness in Kuroko's eyes... it had made him hesitate for a second.

"It's up to them to decide which university to chose," he said with a voice that was nearly shaking. "But don't worry, there are more players in Japan that are worth seeing."

Kise nearly choked. Was that a compliment coming from Akashi? Hell, the world must be coming to an end.

Midorima zipped up his jacket and swung his bag over his shoulder.

"Akashi," he called. "I will be going, I have something to take care of."

The red haired captain nodded, not bothering to ask what was this about. Kise watched as the green haired shooting guard exited the gym, feeling something inside his chest ache. Ever since he had found out about the relationship between Kise and Aomine, Midorima had been acting colder than usual. And it was making him sad because he actually saw the shooting guard as a friend. No matter how hard Midorima was trying to fix that.

"By the was, we would really like to see Ryouta play," interrupted Jean, a man with shining black hair. The scout from Michigan. The model looked up, surprised to hear this.

"But I won't be able to play for another month," he reminded him. There was no way that he was going to risk his knee getting worse.

The man smiled widely, patting the blond on the shoulder.

"Then I guess I will come and watch that Winter Cup tournament Seijuro was talking about?"

The other four scouts shared a look and nodded.

"We will also come." said Nick. "If what are you saying is true, this is a good opportunity to scout some good players."

Akashi nodded seriously.

"Then I will make sure that you get to seen something spectacular."

Nick was sure that this was going to be the case since he would get to watch a game between the Generation of miracles.

Oh, he couldn't wait another day to see this.

* * *

Later that night, as Kise lied naked in Aomine's arms, still recovering his senses after the intense orgasm that his boyfriend had given him, he couldn't stop grinning.

The model snuggles closer and pressed his face to the side of his lover's neck. He felt like he was in heaven.

Everything that Kise had dreamt about was his now. He had his modelling career that was getting better after finishing the photo shoots. He had an opportunity to become a pro basketball player. His former team mates were slowly but surly getting back to their old selves. And most importantly, he had Aomine.

"What are you so happy about?" asked softly the tanned boy as he hugged Kise and placed a gentle kiss on his temple.

It was becoming a habit of his to get soft whenever the blond was around. Especially in situations like this one in which they had just had mind blowing sex.

Kise giggled and nuzzled against him.

"I have a lot of reasons, you know..." he sighed and closed his eyes, enjoing how comfortable it felt to be like this.

Aomine also let his eye lids slide down and his lips curved a little.

"I love you," he muttered and tightened his hold. It was strange how his stomach felt full of butterflies when he was saying those words.

Kise relaxed. He couldn't believe how good it felt to hear this.

His toes curled. God, he felt like purring as Aomine's hand slid down his spine in a long caress. His spine arched, his body became hot again.

"God, Daiki... you are going to be the death of me," he muttered as he found himself on his back with Aomine leaning over him.

The tanned boy sunk one of his hands in Kise's hair and tilted his head back to kiss him deeply. It was a kiss that was different that usual. This time the slide of Aomine's tongue was slow, gentle but forceful at the same time. It didn't give Kise any choice. He had to answer.

Aomine pulled back, breathing heavily. He stared down, ignoring his painful erection.

"Let's go home, Ryouta," he whispered with a soft smile as he caressed the other's hair. "Let's go back together."

Kise closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No," he mumbled and pushed up to kiss Aomine. "I am home."

The two of them fell on the bed, engaged in a heated kiss.

Some time that night, as he was slowly drifting into a slumber with Kise in his arms, Aomine heard a soft mumble.

_**I love you too.**_


	17. Chapter seventeen: Raindrops

And... the end is here, people! This is the last chapter. But don't worry, there is a MidorimaXTakao fanfiction coming next that will be connected to this one. In short, it will tell their story. I will try to post the first chapter once I deem it's finished because right now I am adding and deleting parts of it...

Thank you all for reading this story! I hope everyone enjoyed and liked it. Because, honestly, I had a lot of fun writing it. Kise and Aomine are one of my favourite couple! Thanks for the reviews; they kept me motivated to write. Not to mention that they made me really happy. So... no matter how little I want to say this... here comes chapter seventeen; the last one.

FallenXLinkin: don't worry; I am starting school too in a couple of days so I would be busy too. Take your time and send it to me whenever you are ready :)

Chapter seventeen: Raindrops

It was raining. Small drops of water were falling down from the sky, creating the illusion that there was a curtain. Thanks God they had arrived before it started.

Midorima checked his phone again but there was no new message like he had expected. This was strange, he thought and frowned. He had been trying to get in touch with Takao ever since they took off from New York, but even now, after the plane had landed on Tokyo's airport, he wasn't able to reach his team mate.

"Is there something wrong, Shintaro?" Akashi asked and handed him Midorima's sack.

The green haired boy flipped his phone shut and shook his head, taking his luggage. He decided to put aside his thoughts. There was nothing to worry about. Takao was probably sleeping or something.

"No, no, everything is fine."

Akashi didn't believe it one bit but he shook it off and turned around to leave.

The rain was still falling when Midorima headed for the taxi that was waiting for him. His hand was gripping the phone in his pocket, waiting for a message that he didn't receive.

* * *

He was pacing back and forward in front of the gym, not really sure if he wanted to go in. Honestly, although he felt happy because he was back, there was a feeling of unsettling guilt that was keeping him from opening those doors. What if they didn't want to see him again? After all, he had abandoned them without saying a single word. Futhermore, he had ignored his senpai's texts and calls for more than two months.

The boy stopped his pacing for a second and ran a hand through his messy golden hair.

Well, Kasamatsu had shouted at him once the latter had managed to get in touch with him but the captain had also said that not only he but the whole team would be more than happy to welcome the blond idiot back.

That didn't mean that he was going to get away and Kise knew it. He gulped and bit his lower lip. God, he really needed Aomine right then.

**_I am an almost seventeen year old boy for fuck's sake. I don't need anyone to hold my hand._**

He had gotten himself in this mess and he was going to fix it right then and there.

Taking a deep breath, Kise reached out his sweaty hand and grabbed the knob. He hesitated for a second but still cracked the door open. The practice that was going on inside stopped immediately and everyone shifted their attention to Kise, who was staning there, dressed in his worn out jeans and a T-shirt he had borrowed from Aomine since his was... well, unusable after the tanned boy had lost control the night before.

Kise felt his shoulders tensed, but tried his best to relax and put a happy smile on his face. A hand came up to scratch teh back of his head.

"Ano..." he started, feeling uneasy with everyone staring at him like he was an alien. "Well..."

He was interrupted when someone suddenly kicked him in the ass and Kise lost balance, falling to the ground rather ungracefully. He yelped and rubbed the sore part of his body, not really bothering to look up. He knew it was Kasamatsu.

"Senpai!" He whined and frowned. His ass hurt. Like his knee wasn't enough on its own.  
"That wasn't necessary, you know..."

Kasamatsu crossed his arms, making sure that he was not going to strangle the blond in front of the whole team. His eyes were so cold that Kise had to shut his mouth.

"You!" he hissed and leaned down to stare at Kise. "You left without a word! Do you know how worried all of us were when you went to America and left us in the dark?!"

Kise swallowed his mouth suddenly dry. He blinked a few times, trying to brush away the guilt in his heart. The blond looked down to the floor.

"I am sorry." The blond muttered and closed his eyes for a second, trying to find it in his soul to look up. "I am really sorry."

Kasamatsu was confused. He had expected Kise to say that it was none of his business what the model was doing. Seeing the blond on the ground with his face hidden in the shadows of his golden locks, made Kasamatsu feel uneasy and guilty for treating Kise so rudely.

"No, it's okay," the captain heard himself saying as he knelt down in front of the blond boy. "You are back and that is all that matters."

Kise shook his head gently and looked at his senpai's face with dears in his eyes.

"I am an idiot," he muttered with his lower lip quivering. "I am sorry for being so selfish and leaving like this."

Moriyama stepped closer, interrupting the conversation between the two of them. All of the rest were watching, not daring to say something or even move.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was without you?" He asked slowly in an even tone.

Kasamatsu threw him a pointed look but said nothing. It was true. Without a small forward that was good enough to replace Kise, Kaijo had had a lot of trouble.

The model's eyes darkened and his fingers clenched into fists.

"I know," he said quietly with a sad expression. "Momoi-san gave me records of all of your matches while I was gone."

He had personally seen his team struggling to fill in the gap he had left.

Moriyama nodded, satisfied with the answer. Then he threw the ball he was holding at Kise. The only thing that saved the blond from being hit was his fast reaction.

The model blinked a few times, confused by his team mate's reaction.

The dark haired shooting guard turned his back on him without a word and walked away, scolding a few of his team mates who had decided it was more interesting to watch Kise that to train.

Kasamatsu smiled and stood up.

"Get up, idiot, "he muttered and offered a hand to Kise. "You must get back in shape for the Winter Cup. There is no time to slack off. Go get changed and then warm up. I am going to make sure you will be unable to walk after the training."

Kise gulped. Yeah, he was happy to be back.

* * *

Takao looked at the screen of his cell phone and sighed. Five missed calls from Shin-chan. His expression darkened and he tossed his phone to the side. Then the point guard curled into a ball on his bed and he closed his eyes, fighting back the tears that were suffocating him.

He hared his phone buzzing again but ignored it, squeezing his eyes.

* * *

When Kise was done with his practice three hours later, he was feeling like he was about to collapse. His knees were shaking, his fingers were sore. Thank God his injure leg wasn't aching.

The blond boy fell on the bench in the changing room and took a deep breath, trying to calm down his heart. He had forgotten how tiring Kaijo's practices were. Not to mention that the coach had made sure Kise would feel like dying after it was all over.

You have to get back in form, he had said.

Kise frowned and looked down at his bandaged knee. He wondered if it was going to be alright to keep on doing so much exercise. He had been following the doctor's instructions strictly and that seemed to be paying off for now but he could never be sure that his leg wouldn't betray him in the middle of a match. Besides, he hadn't tried going one on one with someone as strong as Kagami or even Aomine.

The model sighed and looked around, searching for his clothes. He spotted them on the bench in the other end of the room and decided to wait a little longer before changing. Kise lied down and stared at the ceiling. It was so quiet and peaceful that it relaxed him. Even the smell of sweat wasn't disgusting. No, it felt familiar. The only thing that wasn't there was the sound of his team mates' voices.

"Oi, aren't you going to get dressed?" a deep voice asked and Kise smiled without opening his eyes. His heart fluttered in his chest.

"Give me a break, Daiki, " he groaned and raised his hands over his head. "It was one hell of a practice."

The Touou's ace, who was standing next to the door, grinned as he watched his boyfriend's top ride up and reveal a patch of pale skin that he wanted to touch and kiss and caress… God, he could feel blood rushing down to his groin. Not to mention that he was feeling a little bit agitated since he had watched a part of the practice and it had annoyed him beyond believe the way that Kasamatsu guy seemed to be near Kise all the time. And the blond had looked like he was enjoying himself. Aomine licked his lips. He had to keep himself under control. He couldn't possibly take Kise right there when anyone could come in any moment now. Not when he was irritated.

"How is your leg doing?" he asked to distract himself and looked at Kise's knee that was neatly bandaged.

The blond popped one eye opened and turned his head to the side to see his boyfriend.

In the moment their eyes met, something changed. All of Aomine's determination to wait until they got to Kise's apartment disappeared.

"It's fine," the blond asked and lifted himself to a seating position. His pale fingers brushed against the bandages carefully as if they were exploring. A smile lighted his expression. "Don't worry about it."

Aomine nodded, unable to find it in himself to speak.

"Wait just for a second, will you? I am going to take a quick shower and then we can head back?"

Oblivious of Aomine's hungry gaze, Kise took off his top and reached for the towel in his locker. All his boyfriend could do was stare at the blond's back, watching as muscles were moving in a sensual dance. He was getting harder, damn it.

"Ryouta," he called in a low tone that made Kise freeze. He knew what was going to follow.

"Not here," he warned and gripped his towel. A part of him was screaming to let Aomine do all sorts of things with his body right there and right then, but another part, that was losing the battle, was telling him that they were at school and that they could be caught. "Wait an hour."

The Touou's ace had other intentions. He reached back and locked the door. The sound of clacking echoed so clearly that it made Kise shiver with anticipation.

"You just…" he stuttered and looked at his boyfriend over his shoulder. His honey eyes were shining. "You didn't…"

Aomine smirked and walked forward, taking his jacket off and dropping it to the ground. His patience was running out. Kise took a step back and his back hit the cold lockers. The model gulped when he saw the intense expression on the other's face. It wasn't unlike Aomine to attack him like this since the tanned boy seemed to be starving for Kise's body every second but to do in the locker room…

"I can't," Aomine mumbled and trapped Kise by putting both his hands on the sides of the blond's head. His head came to Kise's face and the tanned boy nuzzled his boyfriend's neck with his nose. The scent of sweat made him even more aroused. "Sorry, Ryouta, it has to be here," a pause followed during which Aomine kissed his jaw line. "Right now."

Kise threw his head back an moaned when his neck was bitten lightly, sending shivers down his body. Okay, it had been nearly a month since they had started going out and it was still hard for him to get used to the way his body was responding to Aomine's touch.

"You are unbelievable," Kise laughed and let the cloth in his hand fall down before he hugged his boyfriend and planted a hot kiss on his lips.

Aomine grinned into the kiss and used one of his hands to pull Kise closer by holding him by the wais while the other sunk itself in golden locks and tugged.

"Yeah, I know," he muttered against the model's lips once they broke apart. His eyes locked on Kise's and Aomine felt a wave of weakness wash over him. "I love you too."

The blond boy shook his head with a smile and pressed his lips gently to the side of Aomine's neck. Just below his ear.

"I love you too, Daiki," he whispered and closed his eyes. A hand was sliding up his half naked body, feeling every little dip of his back.

The gentle caress of his spine made Kise arch his back and groan at the feeling.

Aomine snapped. His patience disappeared and for the first time he wasn't able to find enough self restrain to keep him from going rough on Kise.

"Sorry, " he muttered before turning the blond around so that his back was facing Aomine. Kise gasped but didn't fight back as he felt his boyfriend yank the bottom of his uniform down along with his underwear. The model hissed when the cold air hit his naked half erected cock.

"Daiki…" he muttered and wiggled, trying to find some, any friction that could help him.

The dark skinned man pulled Kise back and made him fall down on his trebling knees. The model blinked in confusion. He had never been handled so rough. It was like Aomine was demanding and Kise had no right to decline. He felt dominated and the strangest part was that he didn't mind it.

A hand grabbed his cock and Kise nearly fell on the floor because of the pleasure that assaulted his mind. A soft groan left his lips and his eyes closed slowly. His mind went blank in a matter of seconds.

"You get excided really easy, you know that, right, Ryouta?" Aomine asked lowly in his ear, enjoying the way Kise's body trembled.

The model groaned and then whimpered as he felt the hold of his cock loosen. God, he needed it so badly, he needed to come more than he carved air.

"S-stop teasing me," he managed to choke out.

Aomine smirked again and leaned down, pressing his forehead against Kise's shoulder. He was also near the point of losing every sane part of his brain. The heat in his body was becoming too much to handle.

"Why?" he asked with wavering voice. "Are you this responsive to everyone?"

Kise shut his eyes tightly and pushed forward, eager to feel more friction.

"No," he whispered and looked at his lover with clouded eyes. "Only with you."

The tanned boy narrowed his eyes and bit Kise's neck roughly, leaving a mark.

"Say it again, " he demanded and licked the angry mark. "Say that I am the only one."

It was stupid and childish to be so insecure but he could erase the feeling of jealousy .

Kise inhaled sharply.

"You are the only one, Daiki, " he said brokenly and shuddered. "I love only you."

This was enough to make Aomine lose control over his body. He cursed softly and released Kise's cock in order to slide his hand to the crest between his ass cheeks.

"Sorry, I don't have lube or condoms," he said quietly and pushed a finger in slowly, making sure that Kise wasn't in pain. To his surprise, the blond gasped and this time his hands gave out, his upper body falling to the ground. Aomine blinked. He had managed to brush against his prostate in a second after inserting just a small part of his index finger.

Kise moaned, his eyes closed and his expression one of pure bliss.

He looked like a small kitten as he clenched his pale hands into fists and bit his lips to stop the soft mewling sounds coming out from his mouth.

Aomine licked his lips at the sight. His lover was already coming undone and even though the Touou's ace was being less gentle and considerate than usual, Kise wasn't complaining. In fact, it looked like he was enjoying every second.

By the time there were three fingers in his body that were slowly but surly working him open, Kise had lost any trace of coherence.

All he could do was moan, groan and mumble something that barely resembled words like "more" or even "please".

Aomine pulled back and took his fingers out. He quickly worked the fly and the zipper of his jeans opened and pushed them down along with his boxers just enough so that he could take his cock out. He was way past the point of caring about anything.

"Ryouta," he warned and put the tip to the other's ass. He leaned down and used both his hands to support his weight ad pushed forward.

He was met by tightness so warm that it felt like heaven. A groan escaped his lips the same time Kise's breath hitched and he flinched. Aomine stopped immediately.

The only sound in the room was the sound of Kise's hard breathing. He was trying his best to relax so that the pain would go away sooner, but it was getting him nowhere.

Aomine took one of his hands and leaned down to kiss him on the temple.

"Easy," he urged, sliding his lips to Kise's clenched eyes. "Relax, take your time."

The blond whimpered when he flinched again and the movement made the pain even worse. God, he still hadn't adjusted to having sex without any lubricant.

"Daiki," he called out lowly and gripped his hand, hoping that it would ease the ache. "H-hurts."

The tanned boy closed his eyes, regretting being so selfish. He had to wait another hour until they were at Kise's apartment, where they had lube but no… his fucking impatience was now causing his lover pain strong enough to make the model cry.

He kissed the tears away, every brush of his lips against Kise's skin was a silent apology.

"Sorry," he said again and tried to pull out, but Kise clenched his muscles and kept him in place.

"No," he whispered and cracked one of his eyes opened. "Finish this, don't stop."

Aomine was hesitant. He was torn between complying and refusing. He was so hungry to satisfy the aching need to feel Kise but seeing the blond writhe in pain was killing the mood.

"Please," he hear Kise whimper and pale hips started moving slowly, almost carefully.

Aomine let Kise find the right rhythm. He could still clearly see the other's discomfort, but something was changing with every new thrust. The soft groans of pain slowly turned into sweet moans of pleasure that made Aomine grip Kise's hand tightly.

"God…" the blond mumbled and pressed his head to the cool floor, panting heavily. "Move, please," he begged and nearly screamed when he brought Aomine's cock inside his body at the right angle. All traces of pain disappeared.

Aomine shifted his weight onto his knees and used his free hand to hold Kise's hip in a bruising grip. He stilled the blond's body and used his hips to move faster, harder, deeper, giving everything to his lover. His passion was met with equal abandon that left both of them panting and moaning, helpless in the face of the desire for the other.

"Damn it, fuck…" Aomine cursed and bit his lip. He was near his peak, too close for his liking.

**_I don't want this to end this way…_**

He released Kise's hand and shifted on his knees, using one of his hands to reach down and stroke Kise's member while the other gripped the base of his own cock, holding back his impending climax.

Kise's eyes shot opened and he nearly screamed when he felt his cock being taken care of while his ass was being stretched in the most delicious way.

"Daiki!" he shouted and buckled his hips forward.

A moment later Aomine felt Kise's body clench around his own and the model groaned, finally reaching his climax.

Once he had made sure that the blond was completely satisfied, Aomine released his cock and used both his hands to move Kise's body in the way he waned it to. Quick shallow thrusts that were putting pressure exactly where he needed.

It took him just a few seconds until he came inside Kise, biting down on his lower lips hard enough to make it bleed.

Both of them fell on the ground, unable to form a single word. They weren't sure how long it took before Aoimne finally managed to speak.

"God, are you okay?" he asked and sifted to the side of Kise's body. The model flinched when his lover pulled out but he decided to ignore the pain.

"Ah, I doubt I will be able to play tomorrow…" he muttered and covered his face with one of his hands after flipping on his back. His chest was still raising and falling quickly.

Aomine frowned and kissed his cheek.

"Sorry, I don't know why I lost control like this," he apologized and pulled Kise closer for a hug.

"It's okay," replied the blond and closed his eyes. He was too tired to move. "But you have to carry me back home, I am not sure I can stand on my own."

Aomine chuckled and allowed himself to close his eyes for a second. This was too good to be reality, but he didn't mind spending the rest of his days in dreams like this.

"I am happy that you waited for me, you know," he muttered after a while, stroking his lover's spine.

Kise only smiled and sighed. Yeah, he was happy too. He was happy that Kuroko had managed to manipulate both of them so good.

**_Maybe I have to treat him to a vanilla shake…_**

* * *

Two days later it was still raining. Midorima was starting to get agitated. The gloomy weather was getting to him and the absence of Takao was disturbing. The small forward had been skipping school ever since Midorima had gotten back and it was… well, annoying. To add up to that, the green haired boy and the rest of Shutoku's players didn't know where his team mate lived. The coach had said that Takao was taking a few days off due to sickness.

Like Midorima believed this shitty explanation.

The shooting guard threw the ball to the basket and for the first time in years, he missed. He watched as the ball hit the hoop and bounced away, not entering the ring.

Damn it, he was getting distracted thanks to that idiot.

The rain continued to fall outside, annoying the living hell out of Midorima who kept on practicing for another hour. Not a single time did he manage to get the ball in.

It kept on avoiding the hoop the same way Midorima was being avoided by Takao.

* * *

**The end. **

**Coming next: A TakaoXMidorima fanfiction!**


End file.
